


Infiltrés

by HaruCarnage



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Mystery, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 26,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Disparaître a toujours été son talent. Mais parfois c'est un fardeau. Kuroko rencontrera un collègue qui le verra. Avec lui, il finira sûrement cette mission d'infiltration.
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 27
Kudos: 28





	1. Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninquelotefanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : J'ai promis un petit texte au départ, mais je me suis emballé. Ce n'est guerre mieux avec ce texte. Je sais, je suis irrécupérable. J'espère que ce départ de texte te plaira. Et que mon monstre en préparation sera dix fois mieux.

Voir, on a toujours eu du mal à me voir. D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, ça toujours été compliqué. Mais il y a ce moment, cet instant où un gars m’a regardé en souriant. Je n’y ai pas cru. Mais il s’est approché avec un sourire. Il était si proche que j’ai pu voir ses pupilles bleus et son souffle chatouiller mon cou. Si proche de mon oreille. Trop proche. J’ai reculé, mais un mur était là. Rencontrer cette parois solide avec mon dos était douloureuse. 

« Désolé chaton, mais je voulais voir de plus près cette personne qui est passée sans que personne ne le remarque. Sauf moi, bien entendu. Je t’ai vu, te faufiler pour avoir ce menu limité. Et le passer à tes potes. Vu aussi quand tu leur a faussé compagnie. C’est à ce moment que je me suis demandé, sont-ils vraiment ces amis. Ou juste des types qui font partie de ton club.   
\- Je… Je ne fais pas partie d’un quelconque club. Ce sont des collègues de travail. Mais ils ont fini par m’oublier après cet exploit. Je ne voulais pas qu’ils utilisent mon don ainsi. Je déposerai rapidement ma démission demain.  
\- Pas besoin de le faire. Je suis là pour t’aider, agent Tetsuya. Agent Takao Kuzanari pour te servir.  
-Je n’ai besoin de personne pour ma mission d’infiltration…  
\- Le grand patron pense l’inverse. Et puis au moins, je saurai te couvrir quand tu fouilleras les bureaux de ces types. Je fais une excellente diversion... »

Je lâchais un soupir. Je n’avais pas vraiment le choix. Autant me servir de cet homme pour cette mission. Mais Akashi entendrait parler de cette histoire. 

« D’accord, mais fais attention à toi.   
\- Je serai prudent et toujours là pour te voir.  
\- Merci... »

Depuis que j’étais entré dans les forces de l’ordre. Mon don de passer inaperçu avait usé et abusé par le chef. Akashi Seijuro. Il adorait me voir blesser apparemment, car il se fichait un peu dans quel état dans lequel je revenais. Tant que j’avais assez de preuves pour confondre son suspect. Rassuré qu’il avait fini par comprendre que c’était dangereux pour moi, je suis sorti avec ce type pour le présenter aux collègues. 

« Me voilà les gars.  
\- Ah Kurata, on ne t'avait pas vu. Quel est ton ami ?  
\- Takeya Kyoya, c’est un ancien camarade d’école.  
\- Kureta nous dit jamais comment il était adolescent. Tu nous diras peut-être toi Takeya... »

Takao avait un sourire. Une partie de moi se demandait comment il allait rebondir sur ce mensonge. Il a simplement ri. Il frottait mes cheveux avec affection. 

« Oh, c’est un gars qui malgré son impassibilité possède une grande force intérieure. Il m’a toujours impressionné. Ces colères sont du genre flippantes. Je vous déconseille qu’il vous ai dans le collimateur. Mon petit Kurata m’avait tellement manqué, si vous saviez... »

Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très fort physiquement. J’étais certes plus endurant qu’adolescent, mais je n’avais pas la puissance pour me battre comme le héros d’un film d’arts martiaux. Alors je me suis laissé enlacé. Je n’avais pas prévu d’avouer ainsi ma sexualité. Mais soit, au moins, ils me foutront un peu la paix avec leurs sorties dans un bar à hôtesse louche. 

« Tu es gay Kurata ?  
\- Oui et alors ?  
\- Voilà qui explique pourquoi tu as fui devant cette fille hier soir… Takeya, prenez soin de lui. »

Voilà que les types de l’entreprise que j’infiltre me case avec mon collègue. J’étais maudit… Ce n’était pas possible autrement. Mais au moins je n’étais plus seul. Je pourrais inviter Takao lors du bal de l’entreprise sans que ça paraisse suspect dans ce genre d’événement. 

« J’espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je suis là alors. Super, toi qui t’en faisais à propos de nous, tu vois comme tes collègues sont sympas.  
\- Oui, si tu le dis…  
\- Toujours aussi mignon quand tu rougis.  
\- Mais je... »

Je n’avais pas l’occasion d’en dire plus. Il m’a embrassé sans prévenir. Même si c’était tout sauf prévu. Je dois avouer qu’il embrassait plutôt bien. J’espère seulement que ça ira pour lui. Jouer les amoureux transi avec un inconnu ou presque, c’était dingue. Complètement dingue. Takao m’a souri et fait un clin d’œil. Je suis sûr que je vais en entendre parler pendant des heures entières. Surtout quand nous serons tous les deux dans l’appartement où j’habitais pour le moment. 

« Tu vois que tu es adorable... »

Je grommelais pour la forme. Ce qui provoqua les rires des autres hommes autour de moi. Takao se débrouillait avec les hommes en racontant des histoires sans queue ni tête. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il manquait d’imagination. Sachant que la communauté LGBT n’est pas toujours bien vue par les Japonais, il insiste lourdement auprès de mes collègues de ne pas le dénoncer au patron si ce dernier s’avère homophobe. 

Après la séparation du groupe, Takao est resté avec moi. Il devait être aussi prévu qu’il soit dans la même planque que moi. Vu qu’on formait un couple pour ces hommes, j’ai glissé ma main dans la sienne. On a marché pendant quelque temps ainsi. Comment j’allais expliquer à cet homme dans quelle galère, il s’était embarqué. 

« Tu es fou Takao…  
\- Je sais, mais ça semble plus crédible si on reste en couple devant eux.  
\- Mais je veux dire… Sortir avec moi, c’est impensable, je ne suis pas très joli et en plus je passe inaperçu. On a vu mieux comme compagnon. Tu devrais trouver une autre excuse.  
\- Sortir avec toi me plairait, même en dehors de cette histoire… Je sais que c’est soudain, mas j’avoue t’embrasser a fini par me convaincre que je faisais bien.  
\- Tu es fou.  
\- Tu te répètes…  
\- Je sais, mais merci de me laisser une chance de te convaincre réellement…  
\- Et moi de te faire la cour comme il se doit. »

Je riais, ce collègue allait bien m’amuser. Il avait un humour particulier en plus, il était de mon bord. Quoi de mieux pour réussir cette mission. Je me suis collé à lui. Nos regards se sont à nouveau croisés.

« Je ne disparaîtrai pas seul…  
\- Je serai là pour te voir, ne t’en fais pas. J’expliquerai à Akashi au pire.  
\- Bonne merde.  
\- Merci j’en aurais besoin... »

Les deux hommes rirent en sachant que ce n’était pas quelque chose à faire devant leur chef. Ils savaient d’avance que cette mission serait très dangereuse. Pourtant, Kuroko était confiant. Car Takao serait là pour remarquer son absence trop longue. On était jamais trop prudent en infiltration...


	2. Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas.

Ce matin, j’ai fait comme d’habitude. Je me suis levé et déjeuner avant de me brosser les dents. Puis un regard à croisé le mien. Encore dans le gaz, j’ai sursauté. Il faut dire que j’avais même laissé mon chien à ma mère. Donc j’étais habitué à être seul en une semaine, presque deux. 

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Tetsuya. T’es mignon, avec ta coiffure de punk matinal. »

Je fronçais les sourcils avant d’arranger un peu mes cheveux bleu clair qui partaient dans tous les sens. J’ai plus l’air d’un lion d’une histoire d’enfant. À moitié dans les vapes, je sens la douce odeur de café. Mon collègue était du genre à en boire apparemment. Après avoir mis mes cheveux un peu près en place. 

« Je te sers du café ? »

Je hochais doucement la tête. J’ai beau avoir l’habitude de me lever tôt. Je suis du genre à faire les choses de façon automatique jusqu’à ce que je boive du thé, un café ou que je prenne une douche. Donc j’étais en route pour l’option numéro deux.

« C’est fou tout ce qu’on peut dire sans mot. »

Je haussais les épaules avant de tremper mes lèvres dans la boisson amère. Le liquide presque brûlant laisse derrière lui une trace chaleureuse. Il relève mon regard vers mon invité. Il était déjà pimpant et bien réveillé. J’aimerais posséder une telle énergie, et ce, dès le matin. Il me frotte les cheveux. 

« Je vais travailler dans une boulangerie durant cette mission. Donc, je te laisserai les autres matins avec toi-même, sauf le lundi, c’est le jour où il ferme. Mon patron semble sympa. Je tenterai de rapporter quelques pâtisseries. Je te laisse, je suis déjà à la bourre. Bonne journée.  
\- Merci pour le café… »

Takao rit doucement, me laissant seul pour finir de me préparer à une autre journée dans ce travail que je n’aime aucunement, mais auquel je dois me faire jusqu’à la réception donnée par le chef de cette entreprise. Après, je pourrais partir doucement. Je n’avais pas besoin de rester après. Mais partir brusquement serait une chance de plus se griller auprès des employés qui s’était attaché à lui. Il méritait mieux que ça. Je prends ma voiture pour aller à l’entreprise. Il s’agissait d’une agence de publicité. Bien que je servais plus de secrétaires à un type très antipathique. C’est surtout lui et le patron qui était visé dans mon enquête. Je devais prouver que ces hommes se servaient de leur entreprise pour blanchir de l’argent sale des Yakuzas. Je saluais la dame de l’entrée vaguement avant d’aller dans l’ascenseur, qui n’était pas vide. Évidemment. Ma discrétion naturelle me permettait de faire une bonne partie du voyage vers mon bureau, calme. À peine, je m’installe qu’un employé m’apostrophe.

« Kurata, te voilà. Ton chef te cherchait.  
\- Il va encore me dire que je dois venir cinq minutes en avance pour lui servir son café…  
\- Je me suis chargé de son café, il avait l’air plus calme. Par contre, reste là. Il aura rapidement besoin de toi. Tu le connais à force… Bon courage Kurata… Dans quelques heures, tu retrouveras ton chéri... »

Je sentais mes joues se chauffer. Je rougissais, c’était bien ma chance. Je ne suis pas vraiment discret. J’espère que Takao s’en sort bien avec son patron. Parce que celui de mon infiltration va me faire courir dans tous les sens. Le voilà qui arrive avec son sourire mauvais. Je me prépare mentalement à sa suite d’ordre qui ne tardera pas. Je me suis tel un esclave des temps modernes. 

« Kurata, tu passeras quelques coups de fil pour moi. Je vais te donner la liste et après ça. J’aimerais que tu fasses des copies du dossier Tarama. Et après, tu iras me chercher un sandwich. Je n’ai pas eu le temps d’emporter un bento. Je compte sur toi. »

Et il est parti, non sans avoir déposé une liste des plus impressionnante de numéros. Je lâchais un soupir. Je vais en avoir au moins deux heures. Je m’attelle à mon travail. Non sans avoir essayé de rentrer dans les dossiers de l’ordinateur central. Sans succès, je n’ai pas le temps de m’occuper de ça. Je sais que contrairement à moi, ces appels n’ont pas la capacité d’être invisible. Après deux et demi, je fais rapidement les copies et sort pour aller chercher le fameux sandwich du patron. J’espère presque que le travail de Takao est la boulangerie où je vais. Je pousse la porte, un peu fatigué.

« Bonjour monsieur ! » 

Cette voix, impossible que je me trompe. C’est celle de Takao. Même si je dois l’appeler par son nom d’emprunt, vu que je suis en dehors de la maison.

« Takeya !  
\- Kurata, content de te revoir. Qu’est que je te sers ?  
\- Tu as un sandwich pour les patrons casse-pied ?  
\- Non, mais je pense que ton patron aimera bien le sandwich que je ferai. Je t’en fais un ?  
\- Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Takao préparait avec soin les deux sandwich en même temps. Il garnissait un peu plus celui de droite que gauche. Il sourit et ferma les sandwich.

« Passez une bonne journée monsieur… On se retrouve ce soir Kurata... »

Il avait à peine chuchoté la dernière phrase. Au moins sa course avait été utile. La boulangerie faisait aussi des sandwichs donc. Voilà quqi tombait vachement bien. Akashi avait sûrement prévu ce genre de choses. L’endroit était régulièrement visité par les employé de l’entreprise et les hommes d’affaires des environs. Y compris quelques sbires de yakuzas. J’espère que ce n’était pas trop dangereux. Mais bon, il est autant en dange que je le suis. Sur le ticket de caisse, je lisais le mot de Takao.

« Donne le plus garni à ton patron. La salade qui part retrouver le sol, c’est agaçant. Je t’ai fait un de mes meilleurs pour toi. Avec tout mon amour. »

Je pouffais, il est vrai qu’un sandwich récalcitrant, c’était souvent très embêtant. Finalement, cette course allait beaucoup l’amuser. Il la posa sur le bureau de son patron. Ce dernier sourit avant de saisir son poignet. 

« Pas d’entourloupe Kurata.  
\- Je vous ai pris un sandwich du jour, ne sachant pas ce que vous vouliez…  
\- Bien, ça ira pour cette fois. Mais apprends que j’adore les sandwiches au poulet croquant. »

Au moins je le saurai. Bien que je trouve un bento fait avec amour bien plus sain que ça. Mais certes, ce n’est pas mon souci… C’était son choix. 


	3. Fatigue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : J'introduis des Ocs dans cette histoire, ils n'ont pas encore de noms pour le moment, les pauvres.

Ma journée de travail a été horrible, heureusement que mon manque de présence aidait à me faire discret. Sans cette capacité, j’aurai mon patron actuel sur le dos. Faites que cette mission se finissent rapidement. Ce type et son supérieur exploitent les hommes et les femmes à leur ordres. Dont je fais partie pour le moment. Je peine à ne pas m’endormir dans le métro. Je suis si fatigué que je traîne des pieds dans les rues sombres qui mène à l’appartement qu'Akeshi loue pour cette couverture. J’ouvre la porte et une délicieuse odeur me chatouille le nez. 

« Bon retour à la maison.   
\- Je suis rentré, Takao. »

Je sens que mon collègue m’enlève ma veste et mon sac. Je me sens plus léger. Je lui souris et m’appuie sur lui en fermant les yeux. 

« Ton patron ne sait vraiment pas ce que c’est gérer ses hommes. Je vais te porter jusqu’au canapé.   
\- Merci... »

Il me soulevait comme si je ne pesais rien et m’installe à la place que j’aime beaucoup. Akashi n’avait pas regardé aux dépenses pour cette planque. C’était un mal pour un bien. Au moins, il était bien de retour dans cet appartement. 

« Je pense que tu manges et puis je te lave, enfin si ça ne te gêne pas… Je promets que bien que je sois intéressé par toi. Je n’irai pas loin que ma tâche qui me sera incombé… »

Je ris doucement, cet homme parle beaucoup par moments. Je le regarde, je suis si fatigué que je hoche simplement la tête. Je suis incapable de douter de ces intentions dans mon état. Rien qu’à penser au dossier qui m’attend demain, j’ai presque envie d’être cloué au lit. Presque. Chaque jour passé dans cet endroit enlevait de la prudence à mon patron actuel et aux employés. Je mange le repas fait par mon collègue, c’est assez bon. Il devait avoir l’habitude de cuisiner, ce qui explique en partie sa couverture dans cette boutique faisant pains et sandwichs. 

« Merci pour ce repas…  
\- De rien, maintenant, c’est l’heure du bain. »

Je sentais à nouveau les bras me soulever. Je me tiens avec le peu d’énergie qui me reste. C’était la première fois depuis des mois que je ne suis pas seul dans une salle d’eau. Je cache du mieux que je peux sentir les rougeurs qui s’étale sur mes joues. 

« Tu n’as rien à me cacher Tetsuya. Je vais faire le bain de base. Et après, tu iras au lit.   
\- Oui... »

Il posa un baiser sur mon nez avant d’enlever avec douceur mes vêtements. Je me retrouve presque nu. Il me laisse mon caleçon tout de même. Il commence par prendre une bouteille de savon et un gant de toilette. Il rince le tissu absorbant avant de frotter doucement le bloc de savon. Le contact est plutôt agréable. Je me sens progressivement un peu plus détendu et propre. Il finit par me laver partout, sauf mon intimité. Alors qu’il a sûrement envie de voir. Le pauvre, je le torture.

« Tu vas bien ?  
\- Mieux que toi, je te raconterai ma journée plus tard. Quand tu seras plus en forme.  
\- Cela ne risque pas d’arriver tout de suite avec ce sadique de patron. » 

Takao rit doucement avant de me frotter les cheveux. 

« J’adore ta verve ! »

Je riais un peu, ses pitreries le rendent unique en un certain sens. Il me rappelle un gars à l’école de police. Toujours présent pour faire des blagues pas très drôles. Je me demande ce qu’est devenu cet homme. Sûrement dans une équipe différente de la mienne. Sinon je l’aurai vu, Koganei Shinji était le genre de collègue drôle et adorable, même si souvent lourd avec ses vannes. Cela fait maintenant presque deux mois que je suis en planque. Et je ne peux pas dire que la présence de Takao n’est que bénéfique. Si Akashi m’envoie du renfort, c’était pour accélérer le processus. Le bal de l’entreprise se fera fin de ce mois-ci. Et je suis surveillé par le second du grand chef. Mes collègues du moment avaient déjà adopté Takao…

« Mes collègues te passent le bonjour.  
\- Bien aimable de leur part. Qu’ils n’hésitent pas à venir à la boulangerie-sandwicherie tenue par mon patron du moment. Ce petit gars mérite plus de clients. Va te coucher, je t’ai dit que je parlerai de lui plus tard. Ne me force pas à te border pour que tu dormes enfin.  
\- C’est très tentant…  
\- Non, ne va pas tenter le diable Kuroko Tetsuya. »

Je m’en veux un peu de le laisser sans rien de plus que des câlins de ma part. Il est attentionné et drôle, je suis content de l’avoir. Dès que je suis sur le lit, je me pelotonne dans les couvertures qui sentent bon le sucre et les fleurs. Pour le premier, ça devait être la faute de mon partenaire de planque qui ne s’était pas encore lavé. 

« Repose-toi, je me lave rapidement et je te rejoins. »

Je souriais et le laissais s’en aller. C’était si confortable que je me suis endormi rapidement. Je n’ai pas senti mon partenaire venir dans le lit. Ce n’est qu’après une nuit peuplé de mon patron actuel me torturant que je me souvenais que je ne dormais plus seul. Je souris en voyant qu’à l’inverse d’hier, Takao était toujours dans le lit. Après un rapide coup d’œil au réveil, il était si tôt. Trop tôt pour qu’il soit éveillé. Je caressais sa joue doucement. Ce dernier ouvrit doucement ses pupilles. 

« Bonjour toi.  
\- Bonjour, on devrait se rendormir…  
\- En effet, mais quelque chose ne va pas Tetsuya ?  
\- Mon patron actuel me torture jusqu’à dans mon sommeil.  
\- Je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire. Ça te dérange que je parle un peu de mon patron ?  
\- Pas du tout, peut-être que je pourrais mieux dormir avec ces histoires.  
\- Je l’espère. »

Je lui souriais, ce dernier embrassa mon front avec u sourire ses yeux bleu-gris pétillant de joie. Il avait passé une bonne journée et c’était agréable de voir que cet homme était heureux. Takao rit doucement, il prit sa respiration et commençait son récit. 


	4. Géant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas, sauf les collègues provisoires de Kuroko.

Je vois son sourire se dessiner. Il m’embrasse brièvement. J’adore les baisers de cet homme. Ils sont tellement doux que je ne peux m’empêcher que cette histoire de couple fictif finira par devenir réelle. En tous cas, il progresse dans sa séduction. 

« Donc, je suis arrivé dans le bâtiment avec un immense sourire. Le patron m’a souri en retour. C’est un grand type aux cheveux violets qui grignote beaucoup entre deux préparations de pains. Il est secondé par moi et un type qui ne cesse de s’excuser. À tel point que s’en presque comique. Bref, ce gars m’a dit que serait là pour faire les sandwichs et aider Sakurai. Le gars qui s’excuse sans cesse, ce jeune homme a un talent certain pour la restauration. Je me demande souvent pourquoi il est là et non dans son propre restaurant. Bref, je m’égare.  
\- En effet, tu t’éloignes du sujet, qui est ta journée avec tes collègues.  
\- J’ai commencé par aider mon patron, Murasakibara Atsuhi.  
\- Son nom de famille est bien long.  
\- Je me suis dit la même chose quand Sakurai me l’a dit entre deux sandwichs. Il préparait le pain. Il est très méthodique, je lui ai passé les ingrédients sans un mot. Je n’osais rien dire tellement, c’était envoûtant. Vu le soin qu’il met dans ce qu’il fait, je ne m'étonne pas qu’il ait besoin d’une paire de bras de plus que SakuraI. Avec eux deux, on pas beaucoup de temps pour s’ennuyer. Les clients s’enchaînent le matin et ça se calme sur le coup des dix heures. Là, on a le temps de balayer ou faire des préparations pour les sandwichs. C’est le domaine de Sakurai.  
\- Mais je ne l’ai pas vu à mon arrivée.  
\- Il n’aime pas tellement être au centre de l’attention. Sur ce point, il te ressemble un peu.  
\- Sauf qu’il n’a pas mon manque de présence… »

Takao embrassa mon front. Il avait dû lire dans mes pensées, car au moment où j’avais dit quelque chose sur ma présence presque invisible, je me sentais mal. Avant Akashi, les gens me voyant étaient si rares. Presque trop pour mon cœur. Le garçon avec lequel j’étais sorti adolescent n’avait pas eu ce don. Pourtant, il m’aimait et je l’aimais en cette période. 

« Parfois, je déteste cette capacité presque magique. Puis j’ai croisé Akashi, c’est lui qui m’a encouragé à rentrer dans les forces de police. Avec nous, il y aurait peut-être moins de criminel en liberté.   
\- Tu connais le chef d’avant ton entrée en police ?  
\- On s’est rencontré lors d’un stage d’art martiaux. Je voulais apprendre à savoir me défendre si une agression me tombait dessus. Tombait sur mon petit ami surtout. Je ne voulais pas le laisser se battre et fuir. Je ne suis pas un lâche.  
\- Je n’en doute pas une seconde. Sache que mon patron et mon collègue sont adorables. Je suis sûr qu’ils t’aimeront autant que les employés de cette entreprise.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop… Akeshi dit souvent que s’attacher aux gens peut être une erreur.  
\- Résultat des courses, il est célibataire depuis des années et soupire devant la télévision du poste parfois.  
\- Tu vois vraiment tout.  
\- Presque tout, certaines choses échappent à ma vie. Mais oui, je vois plus que les gens normaux. Je dois faire gaffe de pas trop forcer sur mon don, je risquerai d’abîmer mes yeux.  
\- Qu’est qui t’a poussé dans la police ?  
\- Un ami a moi a disparu. Il se nomme Midorima Shintaro. J’espère le retrouver un jour…  
\- Tu le retrouveras peut-être.  
\- Et puis, j’aime bien être du bon de la loi et enfermer les criminels. Endors-toi. Je vais préparer des bentos pour nous deux. » 

Je sentais un autre baiser sur mon front. Il était encore tôt, mais son travail dans cette boulangerie était sûrement gourmand de son temps matinal. Il dormirait dans l’après-midi sûrement. Du mois, je l’espérai. Je sentais la fatigue revenir, je voyais presque clairement le géant aux cheveux violet manger un bonbon alors qu’il regardait le pain monter dans un four en pierre. Un peu dans le même style que ce qu’on trouvait dans les pizzerias à l’ancienne. Peut-être que j’en ai avais trop vu pour les voir aussi clairement. Au contraire du patron de Takao dont je savais presque rien. Peut-être que la folie de mon patron diabolique actuel me fera le voir. Peut-être en y allant plus tôt, je pourrais croiser Sakurai. 

C’est quelques heures plus tard que le réveil mit fin à mes rêves des plus étranges, peuplé de géants aux cheveux violet et de pains immenses. L’histoire de Takao avait chassé mon bourreau au moins. Comme prévu, je trouvais un boite à bento sur la table sur laquelle était posée une feuille. Je la prenais. 

« Je t’ai fait une omelette, j’espère que ça te plaira. Elle est accompagnée d’une salade et de riz. Passe une bonne journée, enfin, autant que tu peux. N’hésite pas à passer à la boutique même si tu as ce repas. Certains collègues peuvent y venir. Plus on en sait sur les habitudes du patron et de son second plus il sera facile pour nous de récupérer nos informations. Bisous, Takao Kuzanari. »

Je pliais le papier et le mettais sur le buffet. Mes clés en main, j’allai à mon travail rapidement, passant par la boutique de café pour mon patron. Quand il me voyait arriver avec la boisson sacrée, il n’hésitait pas à me lancer des piques. 

« Voilà ce que j’ai attendu hier, mais voilà que tu me le donnes aujourd’hui. Enfin, il était temps, si les rumeurs sont bonnes, il y a une personne là-dessous. Pour te récompenser, voici tes missions du jour. Faire les photocopies des deux dossiers sur ton bureau. Ensuite, tu iras chercher nos sandwiches à moi et au boss. Il adore le Dagobert, sache-le. Les obtenir avant midi serait idéal. Sur ce, je vais à mon bureau et si mère appelle, dis-lui que je ne suis pas là. »

La mère de mon patron actuel était à l’opposée de son fils, très gentille. Toujours à s’inquiéter de sa santé, mais aussi de comment, il traitait ses employés. J’avais déjà eu cette femme l’appareil et parler avec elle avait été libérateur. Suite à cet appel, j’ai eu droit à plus de tâches ingrates par contre…


	5. Orata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages n m'appartiennent pas, sauf les collègues provisoires de Kuroko

Sa mère a appelé, j’ai passé au moins une demi-heure à lui expliquer que son fils n’était là. J’évitais de lui faire remarquer qu’il était trop occupé à cirer les chaussures au grand patron. Pour peu, je dirais que ce type est un homosexuel refoulé, ce qui pourrait expliquer ses réactions exagérées lors du baiser d’une ancienne employée avec sa compagne. Dans un sens, j’avais un peu peur d’amener Takao à la soirée. Mais sachant la réaction de cet homme, ça serait une parfaite porte de sortie pour la fin de cette mission. Peut-être devait-il assumer ? Non, je ne suis pas là pour faire sortir ce tyran du placard. Je me suis levé pour aller chercher les sandwichs. Un collègue se leva en même temps.

« Je te dérange si je viens, Kurata ?  
\- Fais ce que tu veux.  
\- Je t’accompagne.  
\- D’accord Orata. »

Orata était un homme d’une trentaine d’années au crâne légèrement dégarni, soi-disant, c’était du stress. J’ai plus l’impression qu’il aime être dominé, mais je préférais laisser à cet homme avoir sa vie privée. 

Quand j’ai poussé la porte, j’ai vu non seulement Takao, mais aussi un garçon aux cheveux bruns qui tentait de fuir. Ça devait être lui, Sakurai. Je souriais doucement. 

« Kurata, content de te voir, encore en course pour ton patron. La même chose qu’hier ?   
\- Non, monsieur préfère le poulet croquant et veux un sandwich pour son supérieur qui préfère les Dagoberts. »

Je voyais clairement que Takao retenait avec peine de faire une remarque. La présence de mon collègue devait le freiner. Ce dernier s’approcha du jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns. 

« J’aimerais goûter à votre spécialité, chef.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je peux… Ce n'est peut-être pas bon, je suis désolé monsieur... »

Sakurai souffrait d’un sacré complexe que certains Japonais avaient. En le voyant faire des courbettes comme ça, une part de moi voulait le rassurer et le serrer dans mes bras. Mon collègue lui sourit simplement.

« Je le prendrai quand même. »

En tant que soumis, il devait le comprendre dans un certain sens. Peut-être j’interprète un peu trop le comportement docile de cet homme. Peut-être que c’était vraiment le stress qui faisait vraiment perdre ses cheveux. En tous cas, il est gentil avec le cuisinier en herbe. Je renais le premier sandwich qui était celui du grand chef. 

« Le poulet croquant arrive, il doit juste chauffer un peu. Comme ça, il sera encore chaud quand ton patron le mangera. Généralement, il est meilleur comme ça. Un jour, il viendra lui-même le chercher.  
\- Quand il n’aura pas de larbin à sa disposition.  
\- Voilà, je te retrouve mon petit Kurata. »

Je roulais des yeux, montrer ma verve à un collègue comme Orata n’est peut-être pas le meilleur plan qui soit. Mais soit, au pire, je lui expliquerais brièvement ce qui avait à savoir de cet employé de boulangerie. Peut-être que lui parler serait un moment pour lui et moi de mieux se connaître. 

« Ce cuisinier est fort, je sais que j’aimerai son sandwich. Il a réussi à me faire aimer la moutarde après tout.   
\- Tu viens souvent ici ?  
\- Une fois par semaine, généralement, le mercredi, car j’ai une chance de croiser le champignon violet. »

Champignon violet, c’était sûrement le patron de cet endroit. Je regardais un peu autour de moi, mais à part une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses, tous étaient bruns ou noirs de cheveux. 

« Il n’est pas présent pour le moment. Il a été kidnappé par un beau gosse aux cheveux noirs qui parlait en anglais.   
\- Vous lui remettrez le bonjour. »

Takao se contenta de hocher la tête. Orata était vraiment un habitué des lieux pour être si proche du patron. Peut-être qu’ils fréquentaient les mêmes cercles de BDSM. Il faut vraiment que je tire cette histoire au clair avec cet homme. Je vais profiter du voyage de retour pour lui poser quelques questions. Les pains garnis, nous sommes sortis du bâtiment.

« Tu es proche du nouvel employé.  
\- C’est un camarade de lasse lorsque j’étais au lycée.  
\- Je vois, en tout cas, il est sympa.  
\- Il est gentil, ça te dérange que je te pose quelques questions. J’avoue que j’ai du mal à croire au stress pour ta perte de cheveux locale. »

Orata se mit à rire. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Peut-être que j’ai été trop direct.

« Je comprends ce que voulait voir le nouvel employé. Cette façon de parler, c’est intéressant… Le stress fait partie des raisons, notre travail est dur, surtout le tien, j’ai été à ta place pendant trois ans, et franchement sans ma passion secrète, j’aurai fini sous les rails du dernier métro du soir.  
\- Quelle est cette passion ?  
\- J’aime le bondage, au moins ma maîtresse sait quand s’arrêter, grâce aux mots de sécurité. Au moins...  
\- Je m’en doutais, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Mais pourquoi me l’avouer ?  
\- J’ai vu vos regards avec le nouvel employé. Il est évident que vous êtes amants. Ou que ça va être le cas bientôt. Il y a quelques couples gays et lesbiens dans mon cercle… Donc ton secret, je le garde aussi, en garantie. Désolé d’agir ainsi, Kurata. Prudence est mère de bien de vertus. »

Je hochais la tête. Orata faisaient partie donc du secret de mon orientation à présent avec les trois collègues de mon bureau, ça faisait quatre employés de ces types immondes qui savait. Il me laissa aller à mon bureau et je vis qu’un de mes collègues m’y attendait. Il avait un immense sourire. Mon panier repas avait attirer l’attention. Même si je me débrouillais pour cuisiner, j’apportais assez peu ma propre nourriture dans cet endroit. Je prenais mon bento avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas si mon don de disparaître fonctionnera, mais je n’ai pas envie d’expliquer à ces hommes comment j’ai ce repas fait maison en venant si tôt. 


	6. Repas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je finis de m’installer sur ma chaise. Je sentais le regard de mon collègue. Je lâchais un soupir avant de le fixer avec un regard glacial. Je sais que ces hommes et femmes tentent d’oublier la tyrannie des chefs en s’amusant de ce qu’on peut cacher. Et quelque temps avec eux m’a fait parfois penser comme eux. Comme le prouvait mon hypothèse avec Orata. 

« Kurata…   
\- Comme si j’allais dire ce que tu sais déjà.  
\- Takeya te gâte déjà… Je pourrais avoir un bout ?  
\- Tu n’as pas le panier-repas de ta femme ?  
\- Si, mais je me suis toujours demandé ce ça donnait un panier repas d’une autre personne.  
\- Ouais, tu dis surtout ces mots parce que tu as peur qu’on nous écoute. »

Je pouvais voir clairement mon collègue curieux pris en flagrant délit de curiosité mal placée. Si ça le rend si curieux, je lui montrerai. Ce n'est pas comme si Takao m’avait un bento mignon avec écrit un, je t’aime. Être là pour moi et me voir me suffit. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de panier-repas mièvre d’adolescent énamouré. Je pris le couvercle et soulevais ce dernier. Et je souris, il était simple, si on oubliait les saucisses pieuvre…

« Je suis presque déçu…  
\- Les bentos de ta femme sont bien plus mignons que ceux de Takeya.  
\- Pas faux… J’ai peur, tu sais… Elle viendra à la fête et comme certains collègues ne sont pas doux avec les femmes…  
\- Ta femme est enceinte ?  
\- Oui, je l’ai appris hier soir. Peut-être qu’elle devrait rester à la maison. Si elle reçoit un mauvais coup ?  
\- Eruka, tu dois voir ce qui est mieux pour toi et elle. Cette soirée, c’est obligé pour nous, mais nos compagnons ne sont pas forcés de nous accompagner. Et puis tu ne seras pas seul, tu as moi, Rinya, Janko et Orata.  
\- Orata ? Le gars de la comptabilité ?  
\- Lui-même, chercher des sandwichs pour les patrons, ça rapproche.  
\- Oh, tu es sûr que la personne qui partage ta vie d’accord.  
\- Il travaille dans la sandwicherie-boulangerie… Je ne savais même pas qu’il avait suivi une formation en cuisine.  
\- Les gens avec les années Takeya… En parlant avec des « ils», tu n’as pas peur ? »

Je haussais les épaules, il arriverait ce qui arriverait. Je n’allai pas pleurer pour la perte de cet emploi. Par contre, je devais tenir jusqu’à cette fichue soirée. Heureusement pour moi, les deux tyrans se fichaient de nos vies privés. Tant qu’on était à l’heure et qu’on faisait tout à leur place. Je suis sûr qu’ils finiront par être gros à force de paresse et de repas avec des hommes d’affaires. S’en était presque scandaleux. Je mangeais tranquillement en compagnie d'Eruka. Il parlait parfois de sa femme et de son futur enfant. Il était adorable de s’extasier sur cette vie pas encornée.

« Je plains presque ton enfant si tu es déjà gaga de lui ou elle avant sa naissance.   
\- Ne parle pas si fort... »

Il y avait vraiment un truc sous toutes ses histoires. Je n’aimais pas du tout la tournure des événements. Comme si tout se précipitait d’un coup. Je commençais à avoir peur, peur qu’on sache que j’étais un infiltré. Je pose une main sur ma poitrine, je ne devais pas rater ma mission. Les colères d'Akashi étaient terribles. Je n’avais aucune envie d’en être une de ses victimes. Rien que d’y penser, j’ai peur. 

« Pourquoi tu t’en inquiètes soudainement ?  
\- Il y aucune rumeur comme quoi quelqu’un aurait farfouillé dans les dossiers. Même les cachés, j’en ai un, la plupart des gens dans cette entreprise en ont un. Ça permet de garder une trace de notre travail, en quelque sorte. Certains ont été modifié par les patrons dans le dossier Rinya. Trop féminin à leur goût sûrement.  
\- L’entreprise a beau être dirigé par des hommes, elle gagnera plus si elle tente de plaire au femmes qu’aux hommes en manque de cul.  
\- Il n’y a pas à dire, tu es plus bavard depuis ce jour-là…  
\- Peut-être, j’ai eu le temps de m’habituer à vous tous et vous apprecier. Qui plus est, il n’est pas la seule raison de mon changement. J’avoue que le dossier de l’autre jour m’a mis un peu en colère.  
\- Le fameux dossier que tu as du tout retaper, car l’autre tyran avait renversé son café dessus.  
\- Celui-là même. J’y ai passé des heures, un jour entier, et monsieur a le toupet à retirer de l’argent de ma paye avec ça. Comment je vis avec les choses que je paye ?  
\- Ma femme travaille aussi pour le moment, je sais comment ça peut être dur d'avioir peu de revenus. En plus avec le bébé à venir.  
\- Vous serez fort.  
\- Il n’y a pas à dire, tu es un type bien Kureta. »

Je lui souriais, mais je savais que c’était moi qui avais fouillé les dossiers sans trouver quoique ce soit sur les patrons. Ils devaient avoir un code. Rien qu’un peu de temps et un logiciel ne pouvaient résoudre. J’avais les deux sur moi, pendu innocemment sur sa porte clé. C’est fou qu’une figurine marrante pouvait cacher. Mais les patrons profitaient de la faille de sécurité. Je le noterai dans mes rapports. Je me demande ce que lui donnera Takao. Peut-être que je devrai le lire afin que voir si nos rapports étaient les mêmes ou différents. Faire à manger pour les gens des environs devait plus le rapprocher des actionnaires, des étudiants et des personnes âgées.

« On y retourne avant de se faire remonter les bretelles ?  
\- Oui, je pense que c’est mieux.  
\- Ah, j’oubliais… »

Le morceau que j’avais laissé, car mon estomac n’était pas immense avait disparu entre ses lèvres.

« Tu féliciteras ta tendre moitié. C’est très bon, mais ma femme est la meilleure... »

Je roulais des yeux, je crois que ce type m’aime bien. Si bien que là, j’ai l’impression d’être le petit frère embêté par son grand frère. 


	7. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les Ocs comme les collègues de Kuroko.

Je rentrais finalement chez moi, non sans une certaine fatigue. Elle devient une habitude, ce n’est pas bon. Je lâchais un soupir avant de poser mes clés dans le bol que j’avais placé à l’entrée. Depuis que j’avais mis ce système en place, je perdais un peu moins mes clés. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de devenir introuvables quand le temps pressait. Je m’installais tel une otarie sur le fauteuil en soupirant. 

« Encore une journée longue à ce que je vois. Ne t’en fais pas mon beau. Je prendrai soin de toi... »

Il me frottait les cheveux avant de poser un baiser sur mon crâne. J’aurai été un chat, j’aurai sûrement ronronné d’unetelle attention. Je fermais les yeux, même les bonnes odeurs du repas ne m donnait pas envie de me lever. Faire des allers et retours juste pour récupérer les dossiers sans que ces derniers semblent avoir des liens était épuisant. J’avais à peine retenu la moitié des noms de ces sociétés. Je fermais les yeux, le sommeil était trop proche pour que je finisse par y succomber malgré moi. 

Donc c’est quelques instants plus tard que je me fais réveiller par la voix et les gestes de Takao. Il est bien adorable, mais une sieste, c’était sacré. Je le fixais un instant.

« Oulà, on dirait qu’on s’est levé de sa sieste de son pied gauche. La petite marmotte doit manger avant de dormir pour de vrai.  
\- J’ai sommeil.  
\- J’avais remarqué… Je te raconterai ma journée pour te garder éveillé si tu veux.  
\- Et m’évite des songes avec le tyran.  
\- Entre autres... »

Je pouffais, je mangeais son repas, même s’il était bon, je me suis senti partir quelques fois. Je ne sais pas si j’ai la force d’aller me laver. Je sais que sans cette étape, je risque d’aller au travail demain sans m’être lavé. 

« Je dois me laver…  
\- Alors que tu t’endors toutes les deux minutes à peu près. Hors de question que je te laisse sans mon aide.  
\- Tu es trop gentil Takao.  
\- Oh, je peux être plus méchant. Mais ce n’est pas mon but. Je veux juste te voir plus que n’importe qui d’autre dans ta vie.  
\- C’est déjà un peu le cas, même mon ex ne m’a pas vu autant que toi.  
\- Ne me rends pas jaloux... »

Il avait ponctué sa phrase par une morsure dans le creux de mon cou. Je ne sais pas comment je la cacherai ou l’expliquerai à mes collègues. Mais le souci, c’est que ce genre de geste me donne envie de lui rendre l’appareil. Je me tourne vers lui. 

« Ouh, j’aime ce regard. Que vas-tu faire Tetsuya ?   
\- Te mordre, comme ça, on sera deux à s’expliquer demain.  
\- Intéressant… Fait donc. »  
Et il s’est laissé faire. Je ne serai pas le seul à avoir des soucis demain. Même si son patron géant aux cheveux violets ne semble pas regardant sur les relations que pouvaient avoir ses employés. Je payerai presque pour voir sa réaction. 

« Il s’est passé quoi à part les clients ?  
\- Il y a une fille étrange qui est passé peu après toi. Elle semblait savoir beaucoup de chose. Elle m’a dit que j’étais sportif, je n’ai pas vraiment nié. J’ai appris le judo étant petit et la police m’a fait commencer un autre art martial. C’est surtout à cause Midorima que j’ai fini par avoir une ceinture noire. Il est du genre perfectionniste.  
\- Drôle de fille...   
\- En effet, mais bon au moins, j’ai pu parler un peu à Murasakibara, mon patron.  
\- Oh, pourquoi il s’est enlevé par le beau gosse dont tu parlais ?  
\- Parce qu’ils sont genre très proches, un peu comme nous. »

Je m’attendais pas à ce que le boulanger peu causant soit du genre presque en couple avec un joli garçon, enfin selon les critères de Takao. Un peu jaloux, j’ai pincé les joues de mon collègue et futur amant. 

« Je suis plus beau que lui, j’espère.   
\- C’est que tu es jaloux Tetsuya…  
\- Un peu…  
\- Je pense que c’est plus que ça. Mais je crois que tu dois te coucher le plus possible. Mais, je n’exclu pas qu’un jour je te fasse un câlin très approfondi. Tu sembles bien parti pour ce plan-là. »

Je lui souris avant de me laisser porter. Ces petites attentions et sa journée de boulot me font sourire. Son infiltration est bien calme que la mienne. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de l’envier un peu. Je me serre contre lui. Il est si chaud, si doux, presque trop parfait pour ne pas cacher quelque chose.

« Que me caches-tu ?   
\- Pas grand-chose, rien de bien méchant. Un jour, on pourra se parler de ce genre de choses. Mais pour le moment, tu vas profiter de mes soins. »

Il me massait, c’était si agréable que je me sentais de plus en plus endormi. Je ne sais pas à quel moment, j’ai basculé vraiment dans le sommeil. Mais une soirée massage avec Takao, ça avait été vraiment reposant. 

Mon premier songe était assez tranquille, je revoyais Koganei et ses blagues, les cheveux rouges d'Akashi, Kyoshi se bagarrer gentillement avec Hyuga devant le regard blasé de Riko. Mais surtout, je voyais Takao installé derrière un bureau une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud dans les mains. J’avais fini par la prendre, non sans un baiser bref sur l’autre homme. Ce songe me disait sûrement que le poste de police me manquait un peu. Même Nigo, le chien mascotte de la patrouille d'Akashi. Le fait qu’il me ressemble devait être le hasard, ou une demande express de chef. 

Je me suis réveillé suite au troisième rêve, pourquoi je dansais nu avec Takao dans le salon de mon véritable appartement ? Mes hormones devaient sûrement travailler, après un coup d’eau froide pour calmer mon souci, je pouvais rejoindre Takao à la préparation du déjeuner. Il était tôt, mais pas trop tard pour que le repas soit fini d’être préparé. Cette fois, il aurait mon aide. 


	8. Matin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je suis arrivé par-derrière lui, j’espère qu’il ne m’a pas repéré. Cela serait bien plus drôle de le surprendre. Mais je le vois se retourner, je profite de la présence d’une plante pour me mettre derrière.

« Je t’ai vu Tetsuya, pas la peine de te planquer.  
\- Moi qui voulais te surprendre, c’est raté.  
\- En effet, bien que je sois heureux que tu sois là. Je peux te faire un câlin avec ta tête de lion. »

J’avais sûrement encore les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens pour avoir droit à ce genre de surnom affectif. Si on peut nommer ça ainsi. Il s’approche et frotte mes cheveux. 

« Tu n’as qu’à suivre la recette pour faire un déjeuner presque parfait.   
\- Moi qui pensais que tu faisais tes repas facilement.  
\- J’ai besoin d’aide quand même. Je ne suis pas le cuisinier parfait, mais je fais des efforts. Je laisse ce talent à Sakurai ou Murasakibara.  
\- Merci pour le massage.  
\- Pas mal pour un novice. »

Il avait ponctué sa phrase d’un rire et d’un clin d’œil. Il me tendit un livre épais écrit à la main. C’était sûrement quelqu’un de proche ou d’un membre de sa famille. Peut-être une grande sœur ou quelque chose du genre. Je me suis mis à lire, c’était assez simple, il suffisait de suivre les instructions. 

Après une bagarre contre les légumes, nous avions deux repas plutôt bien fait. Takao s’est approché. 

« Tu me laisseras le repas que tu as fait ?   
\- Ton patron ne sera pas fâché que tu apportes un repas de l’extérieur.  
\- Peut-être, mais un repas fait de ta main, ça vaut bien ça.  
\- Ce genre d’action est digne d’un enfant. »

Il me tirait la langue, le pire, c’est que je pense qu’il ne changera pas d’idée. Finalement, j’apprends un peu à mieux le connaître à présent. Je dois remercier mon réveil prématuré ? Sûrement. J’ignore comment sera le repas de Takao, mais vu mon état lors de sa préparation, ça ne sera pas fameux. 

« Tu ferai mieux de manger les plats de Sakurai, les miens au réveil doivent être pas loin de rater.   
\- Mais non, tu n’arriveras pas à me changer d’avis. Qu’importe ce que je dis.  
\- Je m’en doutais…  
\- C’est qu’on commence à bien se connaître tous les deux.  
\- Je te laisse, j’aimerais ne pas être en retard. »

Il posa un bref baiser sur la joue avant de filer à toute vitesse. Mais minute, il partait avec le tablier. 

« Takao, ton tablier.   
\- Mince. J’avais zappé, quelle tête en l’air je peux être parfois. Tu m’as discret aussi. Faire le déjeuner avec ta tête adorable du réveil, ça me déstabilise.  
\- Takao…  
\- Je parle trop ?  
\- Tu penses ?  
\- Oui, Midorima me dirait de me taire. » 

Il m’a embrassé brièvement à nouveau, non sans m’avoir donné le tablier. Il était pressé, il était encore tôt, j’avais le temps pour boire une bonne partie de cafetière à moi tout seul. Je me suis servi un bol entier et bu directement. C’était toujours mieux après cette boisson au combien salvatrice. Je me suis lavé les dents après avoir pris un déjeuner assez frugal. Deux tartines de confiture de fruits, ce n’était pas grand-chose. Mais je n’avais jamais eu de grand estomac. Donc ça me convenait parfaitement. J’ai fini par enfiler mon uniforme qui me permettait de travailler dans l’entreprise que j’espionnais à son insu. Une société bien étrange. Pourquoi les employés se mettait presque tous à avoir des dossiers secrets ? Même les plus anciens ? Il faudrait d’abord que je rencontre un employé vraiment âgé. Orata n’était pas si vieux et je pense que c’est le plus âgé selon mes estimations. Seulement, je peux me tromper. C’était une piste de plus à creuser. Je n’avais plus grand-chose à perdre. Après tout la soirée approchait dangereusement. Bientôt, je serai plus ou moins libre. Je retournerai sous les ordres d'Akashi. Et je devrai témoigner contre cet endroit. Quand je vois le nombre d’employés, je suis presque triste pour eux. Peu savaient en réalité dans quoi ils trempaient.

« Bon, j’y vais. Je pense que mon tyran doit attendre son café. »

Je suis sorti ce matin avec une drôle d’impression. Celle d’être suivi. Donc j’ai utilisé mon don pour disparaître afin de tromper mon poursuivant. Apparemment, ça avait marché, car j’ai retrouvé la boutique de café sans cette impression. J’ai pris la double dose de café par précaution. Je sentais que si je ne le faisais pas, ce fou dirait encore qu’il manque le café du très grand patron. 

Je suis arrivé un peu en avance, assez pour que mon supérieur dise rien. Il a pris les deux cafés avec un vague sourire. Il s’en allait, le pas rapide ailleurs. Sûrement, là, où se trouvait le grand chef. Je pense l’avoir vu une fois. C’était un homme pas mal enveloppé. Pour un Japonais, c’était vraiment étonnant, mais je suppose que ça expliquait l’embonpoint de mon tyran. En partie. Pour suivre son idole ou quelque chose du genre. 

« Pas de remarque, il doit avoir quelque chose qui l’inquiète.   
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Je le vois depuis plus longtemps que toi, Kurata. Moi, je dis que c’est louche. Sinon comment tu vas ce matin ?  
\- Je vais bien, je n’ai ps encore un tas de dossiers sous ma charge.  
\- Profite de ces instants pour faire un peu de rangement dans tes dossiers de ton ordinateur. Ils doivent être en désordre vu la charge de travail qu’il te donne.  
\- Ils sont bien rangés, je te signale Eruka. »

Ce dernier leva les mains en signe de reddition e se mit derrière son bureau. Il sourit et commença à taper furieusement sur son clavier. Je n’aurai jamais autant de vitesse que lui. Même Rinya ne tient pas la distance et pourtant elle essaye. Je la vois sur son ordinateur, elle a ajouté un objet mignon sur son bureau. Je la salue avant de tomber sur mes dossiers. Je me demande si ces derniers sont rangés comme moi, je l’avais fait...


	9. Un autre point de vue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : On passe de côté de Takao, ça sera aussi le cas au prochain chapitre.

Ce matin était sympa, dommage que je n’ai pas eu plus qu’un baiser. Ce n’était que partie remise. Quand je sais quelle journée attends Kuroko, je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander comment il fait pour supporter cette ambiance toxique. Ces années d’amitié avec le chef n’est pas une excuse. Je m’installe derrière le comptoir non sans avoir salué Sakurai. Il est vraiment mignon, mais il lui manquait un truc pour qu’il soit mon genre. Il n’avait pas le piquant de Kuroko. Ça et autre chose. Voilà trois jours que cette fille aux cheveux roses vient avec un petit carnet. Je n’aimais pas le regard qu’elle avait pour mon futur amant. Je l’ai vu, presque rien ne m’échappe. 

« Ne sois pas si frustré Takeya, si tu continues, je demanderai à Tatsuya de te présenter à ses amis.   
\- Chef, je suis désolé que ma vie privé soit si visible à vos yeux. Tatsuya, c’est le beau gosse de l’autre jour ? »

Murasakibara haussa les épaules avant de frotter mes cheveux. De toutes les personnes plus grand que moi, il avait fallu que cet homme soit un nounours plein d’affection et gourmand. Au point qu’il mangeait comme pour quatre ou cinq. Je me demandais parfois où il mettait tout ça. 

« Je lui passerai le message, pas sûr que c’est ce que tu désires. Essaye d’aider Sakurai, il faut vraiment qu’il ai confiance en lui.   
\- Je fais de mon mieux patron. »

Le géant aux cheveux violets était parti dans son atelier, il chantonnait en faisant ses pains. C’était sûrement une façon pour lui de compter le temps de préparation. Je l’ai laissé pour me trouver près de Sakurai. Le futur chef étoilé recula avec un air apeuré. Dans trois secondes, il va s’excuser…

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas être dans ton chemin. »

Bingo, il l’avait fait. Je lui souriais doucement. Pauvre garçon, je me demande ce qui a pu se passer dans sa vie pour qu’il agisse de la sorte. Les clients se sont enchaînés sans vraiment du changement. Je gardais tout de même l’oreille attentive. Depuis hier, des hommes s’était installé dans un coin de la sandwicherie pour parler de trucs vraiment louches. C’est là que j’aimerais avoir le don de Tetsuya. Sans compter sur cette fille qui semblait aussi attentive que moi et souriait doucement. Cette vipère n’aura pas mon Kuroko, ça non. Bientôt l’heure d’ailleurs où il arrive pour servir de larbin à ces tyrans. 

« La même chose qu’hier, s’il te plaît.  
\- Je te fais ça.  
\- Merci. Tu sais combien c’est urgent... »

J’adore son ton sarcastique, ça le rends vraiment divertissant. Je pouffais à ces mots. J’en oubliais presque la rose. Je préparais tranquillement la commande de mon futur amant quand une voix féminine se fit entendre. 

« T’es vraiment mignon toi, ça ne te dirai pas de sortir avec moi.  
\- Je ne suis pas intéressé mademoiselle... »

Elle avait une moue qui se voulait adorable, mais non, ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment avec Kuroko. Il se contenta de sourire et frotta les cheveux de la demoiselle ; 

« J’ai déjà quelqu’un dans ma vie.  
\- Si c’est que ça, ça peut s’arranger… Je connais du monde, je suis sûr qu’ils pourront t’aider si tu deviens mon mari. » 

Cette fille est dangereuse, je le savais déjà, mais à ce point, c’était flippant. Elle sous-entendait bien des liens avec des hauts placés. Mais qui ? Des politiciens ? Des yakuzas ? Que ça soit l’un ou l’autre. C’était vraiment flippant. Elle m’a regardé avec un sourire qui n’annonçait rien de bon pour moi. 

« Petite, ne menace pas mon employé. »

Le chef avait posé sa main immense sur la tête de la demoiselle. C’était la première fois que Kuroko croisait mon patron. Ce dernier lâcha la fille que quand elle s’éloignait.

« Excusez-nous pour ce contre temps cher client.   
\- Ce n’est pas votre faute chef.  
\- Le seul chef ici, c’est Sakurai, moi, je suis boulanger. Ses plats à emporter sont vraiment divins.  
\- J’y penserai un jour, mais j’ai ce qu’il faut. La personne avec qui je partage ma vie est attentionnée.  
\- Gardez-la cette personne. Ce genre de moitié est rare. »

Je me demande à quel point, il savait ça. Tatsuya n’était donc pas du genre à gâter sa moitié, ou le fait que Murasakibara mange beaucoup pesait sur le porte-feuille du beau gosse. Il serait mannequin que ça m’étonnerai qu’à moitié. Je tendais les sandwichs à Kuroko qui partit avec un sourire, suivit pas très loin par la jeune fille. Elle le perdrait. J’étais un des seuls à le voir malgré son don. Les hommes sont partis peu après, il avait laissé un bon pourboire. Je l’ai glissé dans la petite boite qui servait à ce genre de choses. Je n’avais pas besoin de plus d’argent que ça. 

J’avais une pensée pour Midorima qui aurait pensé à garder ce revenu pour acheter des objets porte-bonheur encombrant. Il n’y avait que lui pour faire ce genre de choses. Mon ami me manquait dans ce genre de moment. Je parie qu’il se serait fait un plaisir de voir à quel point le signe de Kuroko est compatible avec le mien. Je pouffais de rire à cette pensée. Oui, il me manquait. 

Je n’ai pas le temps de m’ennuyer, surtout quand un drôle de personnage fit son entrée. Les cheveux noirs et le regard argenté ou bleu. Qu’importe, par contre son sourire sadique ne me trompait pas. Il préparait un mauvais coup. 

« Cet endroit est plutôt joli, je me demande ce que je pourrais faire.   
\- Commander quelque chose.  
\- Oh, je vais le faire, ne t’en fais pas mon petit oisillon. Je me demande si je peux, au pire, je suis un client. Je demande à votre petit chef de faire un plat digne de moi. C’est-à-dire avec des truffes et du caviar. Bien sûr, si ce n'est pas bon. Je n’y mettrais pas le prix. »

Ce type veut faire du mal à cet endroit, mais pourquoi ? Cette fille, avait-elle un rapport avec tout ça ? Je le sens mal, très mal...


	10. Hanamiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il était proche de si proche, il portait des lentilles, ou c’était moi ? Il voulait se faire passer pour un autre ? Cet homme surveillait les gestes de Sakurai, et comme il n'allait sûrement pas assez vite, j’ai senti sa colère monter. Murasakibara était arrivé, son tablier couvert de farine. Il fixait l’homme. Pour peu, on aurait dit que leur animal totem se font la guerre dans un autre monde. 

« Je suis pressé, ah, j’oubliais la demoiselle voudra bien un croissant au chocolat monsieur le boulanger.   
\- Takeya, garde-le à l’œil. »

Je hochais la tête, j’étais bien content d’avoir suivi Midorima dans ses idées farfelues. J’ai évité de peu son coude. Le salopard savait comment frapper sans vraiment en avoir l’air. Je ne serai pas sous couverture, je lui aurai mis les menottes aux mains. Violence sur un agent, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'annodin. Je l’ai fixé avec toute la rage contenue en moi. Ses gestes ne m’échappent pas. Même le plus petit. Ma capacité ne servait pas qu’à repérer mon chéri. Comme j’ai hâte de le retrouver ce soir. Je vais passer à l’étape suivante. C’est-à-dire, les câlins et plus si affinités, enfin si son homme était partant. Ces derniers jours, il semble réceptif. J’ai senti une douleur sur mon côté droit. Il ne fallait pas que je me déconcentrer. Sinon, cet homme va me rouer de coups et déclarer qu’il n’avait rien fait. C’était ce genre de type. Je grimaçais un peu avant de retrouver un sourire commercial. 

« On vous donnera ça, quand votre sandwich sera fait monsieur.   
\- Hanamiya, retiens-le bien monsieur l’employé de cet endroit. Je peux être ton sauveur ou ton pire cauchemar. Tout dépend si tu es des nôtres ou non.  
\- Le seul côté où je suis, c’est celui avec la personne que j’aime.  
\- Un homme fleur bleu, c’est presque beau. Je saurai retenir cette information. »

Rester calme, je sentais vraiment la colère monter en moi. Mais je ne devais pas céder à cet homme la victoire. Déjà que son sourire sadique me nargue et menace de traumatiser le pauvre Sakurai. Pour peu, il s’évanouirait. Je ne sais pas à quoi il tient. Ce client lui demande beaucoup. Pourtant, il sort un sandwich richement garni et qui sent véritablement bon. Sucré et salé semblaient se mélanger avec une harmonie. Le croissant était à portée de main, donc je me suis hâté de lui servir un bien chaud en évitant son bras qui se tendait pile au moment de mon mouvement. Ce type était le pire, le pire du pire. Je pense que le tyran de Kuroko a appris de lui. C’était vraiment là que je pouvais comprendre la pression que subissait mon amant non seulement de ce genre de type, mais aussi celle d'Akashi. Il faudra que je le sonne, quand Kuroko sera endormi, à moins qu'il le fasse avant... Le boss s'inquiète vraiment pour son ami. Mais les nouvelles de Kuroko à cause de sa fatigue avaient été oubliées. Je le remplaçais, vu dont il me racontait sa journée. Le chef était effrayant et me disait de prendre soin de Kuroko en me donnant des recettes rédigé par son chef à domicile. C’est dans ce genre de moment que je n’ai peut pas choisi l’homme le moins protégé par son entourage a aimé. J’imagine déjà le sermon que va me faire ces personnes. 

« Il est très bon, je vous laisse, pour aujourd’hui... »

Je sens que je vais le revoir. Par contre, j’entendais parfaitement quelqu’un tomber. Ce n’était pas difficile à deviner qui était la personne qui avait dis bonjour au sol. Je me suis approché du corps allongé de Sakurai qui tremblait comme une feuille. Le pauvre. 

« Patron, je pense qu’il a besoin d’un endroit calme. Je m’occuperai de son poste.  
\- Merci Takeya. Je l’emmène dans le salon que j’ai installé dans la boutique. N’hésite pas à aller le voir pendant qu’il y a moins de monde. J’appelle quelqu’un pour lui.  
\- J’espère que ça l’aidera.  
\- Moi aussi. Je ne voudrais pas perdre mon cuisinier pour une telle raison. » 

Le géant tenait vraiment à son employé. Depuis combien de temps l’avait-il pris sous son aile ? Sûrement, depuis qu’il travaillait ensemble. Je lui souriais. Ce n’était pas compliqué de retenir la composition des sandwichs proposés par la carte. Les clients étaient un peu plus rares, mais assez pour que je ne m’ennuie pas trop. Cet endroit était vraiment grand, c’était sûr que Kuroko ne pourrait pas tout atteindre. Je m’amusais parfois à le voir monter sur un escabeau bleu clair. 

Je prenais ma pause et allais voir Sakurai qui était pelotonné contre un homme aux cheveux noirs qui semblait vraiment fiable avec ses lunettes rectangulaires. Il me fit un geste, je suis sorti prendre l’air. J’avais presque fini. 

Après mon denier client, je suis rentré chez moi, il était presque trois heures de l’après-midi. Je me demande ce que je vais préparer à Kuroko. Mais à peine, je suis rentré que je recevais un appel d'Akashi.

« Tout se passe bien ?   
\- Oui patron, si on oublie que j’ai eu des clients bizarres. Mon instinct me dit qu’ils trempent dans des affaires louches.  
\- Je m’en doutais, les Yakuzas bougent, il y a parié que vous les croiserez de plus en plus souvent. Cette fille avec les cheveux roses, c’est la fille du chef. Momoi Satsuki.  
\- Elle voulait Tetsuya à son bras. Il a refusé…  
\- Mince… Je vais envoyer des gars pour suivre Tetsuya.  
\- Il pourrait l’enlever ?  
\- Oh oui, j’en ai peur. »

J’avais peur, vraiment peur. Les préparations pour le dîner étaient oubliées. Je crois que je commanderais, enfin s’il rentre. Je l’espère vraiment. Je ne voulais pas que cette affaire s’accélère autant. Je n’aime pas ça.

« J’espère qu’il rentrera.   
\- Moi aussi. J’aimerais avoir les données de cette entreprise crapuleuse. Et de passer du temps avec Tetsuya.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Hey, tu ne me piques pas mon meilleur ami.  
\- Non, je prends un peu de temps en tant que futur amant.  
\- Oh toi et moi, on a des choses à se dire, mon petit. »

Oups, ça m’avait échappé. Je crois que je vais l’avoir aujourd’hui mon sermon. 


	11. Princesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : On retourne sur le point de vue de Kuroko.

Je saluais mes collègues avec un enthousiasme tout relatif. Enfin, si faire signe à ceux que je croisais comptait comme salutation de bonne fin de journée était une façon de dire au revoir. Le tyran avait mis sur mon bureau une pile de dossiers monstrueux et une rose. Intrigué, j’ai pris la fleur. C’était la fille qui voulait faire de moi son mari. Quelle personne saine d’esprit pouvait me faire ce genre de cadeau à part cette femme. Elle avait vraiment des contacts. Ce qui confirmait bien mon impression que j’avais de cette jeune femme. Elle trempe dans un monde sombre. J’ai mise la fleur loin de moi et je ne me suis pas occupée d’elle de toute la journée. Alors que je prenais l’ascenseur, je n’étais pas surpris de voir mon tyran et son supérieur à ses côtés. Mon don me servait, car ils se pensaient seuls. 

« Tu penses que le clan ne me fera pas regretter d’avoir utilisé mon secrétaire jusqu’à l’épuisement ?  
\- Non, tu sais bien que c’est plutôt bien vu qu’il se donne vraiment beaucoup. C’est bien un seul qui ne fait pas trop de siestes.  
\- En parlant de ça, la petite Rinya a eu l’idée d’ajouter un pouf dans la salle de repos. Tu penses que ce genre d’objet sera parfait pour profiter du soleil. Qu’en penses-tu ?  
\- Hum, ça serait pas mal. Et le clan ?  
\- Mettons en relation Kurata avec le clan, ça les calmeront un peu. Peut-être qu’ils seront plus sympas.  
\- Peut-être. »

Le duo d’hommes sortit sans faire attention à moi. Je me suis fait tout petit et je suis remonté avant de sortir de l’entreprise passablement inquiet. Le clan ? Ça n’annonçait rien de bon. L’intuition d'Akashi était bonne jusqu’à quel point ? Je me posais réellement la question. Je marchais un moment dans les rues pour arriver à ma voiture. Par habitude, j’avais évité de me garer dans le parking de l’entreprise. Il fallait dire que ma voiture bleu vif se remarquait pas mal. Contrairement à moi. Ou peut-être qu’en tant de conducteur, ma capacité s’étalait à mon véhicule. Je pouvais la voir, elle était loin d’être seule. Un homme que je n’avais jamais vu état là. Il avait la peau très halée, il devait être un de ces métisses. Il sourit.

« Tu ne dois pas rester ici, j’ai pour mission de te ramener à la princesse. Sauf que je t’aime bien et que j’ai un peu la flemme. Soit tu te rends, soit je vais te courir après.   
\- Je pense que je vais me rendre. Mais j’aimerais clarifier les choses, ta princesse ne m’intéresse pas.  
\- J’ai cru remarquer à l’autocollant sur le pare-chocs arrière. Joli drapeau des fiertés. Mais ce Princesse veut, elle finit par l'avoir. »

Je ne lui en voulais pas à ce type. Être un métis dans un Pays comme le japon, c’était parfois à double-tranchant. Je voulais envoyer un message à Takao, sauf que je n’avais pas son numéro. C’était un peu bête. Par contre, j’avais celui d'Akashi. Rapidement, je lui ai envoyé un message. J’espère qu’il le verra à temps pour pister mon téléphone portable. 

« Merci mec, tu me sauves les miches. Princesse m’aime bien, mais le patron moins. Va savoir pourquoi.   
\- Je pourrais avoir ton prénom ?  
\- Nope, pas en pleine rue. Peut-être quand tu seras dans le domaine. »

Je ne saurai pas plus pour le moment. Je regrettais presque de n’avoir rien fait avec Takao. Je lui dirai à quel point, je l’appréciais. Sa présence était vraiment réconfortante en plus de me voir comme personne ne l’avait fait. J’aurai dû l’embrasser aussi. Mais il était trop tard pour regretter. À moins que je me servais de ma capacité. Je souriais. J’oubliais parfois cette capacité. Je respirai et me concentrais pour disparaître. 

« Bordel, tu avais dit que tu étais d’accord. Soit un bon gars et montre-toi…  
\- J’ai des choses à faire avant.  
\- On trouvera où tu habites, tu le sais bien. Reviens…  
\- Je n’ai vraiment pas le choix. Je suis là... »

Il avait tout même menacé mon futur compagnon, l’air de rien. Je m’étais mis derrière lui. Il a sursauté, ça le don de m’amuser. Je pouffais avant d’entrer dans le véhicule. J’espère que Takao va bien et qu'Akashi sait pour ma situation. Sinon j’aurai envoyé ce dernier message dans le vide. Mais ça, je ne pourrais pas le savoir. Mon ravisseur me met un masque sur les yeux. Je ne vois plus rien, par contre, je sentais par contre que la voiture bougeais.

Quand elle s’arrêta, il ne m’enlevait pas mon bandeau. Je me faisais guider et puis après une marche de quelques minutes, j’ai senti mon bandeau être retiré. J’étais dans une chambre d’un style japonais assez classique. Je suppose que je verrai la demoiselle plus tard. Mais j’espère que mon tyran ne va pas me rendre visite, ça serait le pompon. Je m’installe sur le lit. La chaleur de mon séducteur me manque déjà. Je ne sais pas comment tout va s’en chaîner, mais je craignais le pire. Et si la théorie d’Akashi est bonne, je devrai retourner pour le bal. Donc, je pourrais faire ma mission. Sauf que j’ai laissé la clé usb sur mes clés. Je fouillais mes poches rapidement. Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement. Je les planquais sous le matelas. Même si je sais que cette planque n’est pas des plus fiables. Je pouvais compter sur la sympathie du garçon à la peau couleur caramel dont j’ignore le nom. J’entendais des bruits de pas et je me suis remis correctement assis sur le lit. 

« J’entre. »

L’homme qui m’avait enlevé était accompagné de la demoiselle aux cheveux roses de la boulangerie. Elle me sauta dessus et me serra. Je n’ai pas bougé un cil. Par contre sentir sa poitrine contre mon bras me faisait ni chaud ni froid. C'était à la limite gênant. 

« Mademoiselle, vous allez vous faire mal.  
\- Roh, il est trop mignon. J’avais que c’était le meilleur petit ami que je pourrai avoir. »

Son aveuglement me sidère. Akashi et Takao, sortez-moi de ce guêpier. 


	12. Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Retour sur Takao.

Je ne fais pas face à la colère d’Akashi, mais face à son silence. C’est tout aussi flippant. Il est trop silencieux pour que ça présage quelque chose de bon. 

« Chef ?  
\- Bon sang ! Il a été enlevé ! On doit se bouger.  
\- Mais le plan... Le bal pour récupérer les informations.  
\- Tu ne penses pas que j’ai d’autres plans en réserve ? J’ai quelqu’un sur place autre que Kuroko en tant que technicien de surface. Donc je n’ai pas à m’en faire pour ça. Je lui envoie un message pour qu’il passe à l’action.  
\- Donc on y va ?  
\- Bien entendu, triple imbécile. »

Son attachement à Kuroko est réel, à la fois ça me rassure et m’effraie. Je pense que je vais tout de même passer une phase test avec le chef. Je n’ai pas vraiment le temps de me préoccuper de ça. Je sortais de l’appartement rapidement et retrouvais un collègue. 

« C’était bien sa veine à l’autre magicien… Attache ta ceinture, on y va. Dire que c’est moi qui dois m’occuper de toi.   
\- Hyuga, reste calme.  
\- Que je reste calme quand je sais que Riko est avec le chef et déjà chez ces putains de yakuzas. Je dois la protéger. Si elle reçoit un coup et qu’elle meurt, je te trucide l’assistant du magicien. »

Je supposais que c’était Kuroko le magicien. Sa façon de disparaître avait sûrement quelque chose de surnaturel. Mais moi, je l’avais toujours vu. Même avec ça, je l’avais plus découvert en étant en mission d’infiltration avec lui. Bien que nous étions dans deux boulots différents. Les liens entre nous était connu de nos collègues temporaires et de mon patron qui ne le serait plus. Il me manquerait, ce géant. Je n’avais pas plus de temps à penser que nous étions devant une immense maison traditionnelle. J’ai haussé un sourcil avant de rejoindre l’équipe. Il y avait du monde. 

« Riko, tu rentreras bientôt, laisse-moi exposer le plan maintenant que tout le monde est là. »

Akashi posa un regard sur son équipe et sourit de façon qui faisait peur. 

« Teppei tu va devant, Hyuga, tu le suis avec Riko. Shun reste avec moi. Kotaro garde nos arrières. Les autres, au centre. On va rentrer et j’espère que vous avez vos armes. »

Le groupe hocha la tête, Teppei frappa quelques brefs coups à la porte en bois immense avant de l’ouvrir de force. Il sourit en évitant un tir ennemi. Ayant prévu ça, l’homme avança et suivit de près par la troupe de policier. Les yakuzas attaquaient comme ils pouvaient les forces de l’ordre. Riko et moi profitons de la cohue pour aller plus loin dans la demeure. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment ma collègue féminine, mais je savais qu’elle avait un sacré caractère. Les plus discrets étaient Mitobe et Kuroko. lLe premier qui était absent, c’était sûrement lui le technicien de surface. Et le second enlevé.

Nous étions devant une porte, nos armes en main nous avons ouvert la porte et il y avait personne, enfin première vue. Nous avons fouillé la pièce et nous avons trouvé une espèce de passage secret. Enfin, ça y ressemblait. Car la trappe menait dans les sous-sol. 

« Tu crois qu’il y a quoi dessous ?   
\- Rien de bon. Mais je ne pense pas Kuroko est là. Je pense qu’il est dans un lieu plus confortable.  
\- Pas faux. »

Riko prit son talkie-walkie et parla à ce dernier en appuyant sur le bouton prévu pour transmettre une communication. 

« Agent Riko, nous avons trouvé un passage secret menant au sous-sol. Demande de renfort. Demande de renfort. »

Nous sommes restés là jusqu’à ce que Shun accompagné de Koganei et Kotarô arrivent. 

« On fouille cet endroit pour vous. Retrouver l’agent Tetsuya. »

Je me tournais vers Riko qui hocha la tête. Hors de question d’être seul dans cette immense maison où un Yakuzas pouvait apparaître de nul part. Si certains utilisait des armes à feu, d’autres utilisaient des sabres. Comme cet homme à la peau sombre devant nous.

« Vous n’irez pas plus loin. Les appartements de la princesse sont sous ma protection.   
\- Laisse-nous passer sans faire d’histoires.  
\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n’ai pas très envie d’être forcé à me couper le doigt. Battez-vous. »

Je n’avais qu’une matraque, certes elle était dans un matériau solide, mais je n’étais pas sûr que ça fasse le poids face à ce genre d’arme. 

« Pose ce sabre ou je tire, Aomine Daiki.   
\- Je vois que madame la flic est renseignée. Je ne vois pas... »

Le coup partait avec précision sur l’arme du yakuza. La lame se mit à trembler entre les mains de cet homme et le lâcha sur le coup de la surprise.

« Mais tu es complètement malade la flic.   
\- On touche pas à un de mes collègues, Princesse ou pas. Estime-toi heureux que je ne te prive pas de l’usage de ta main.  
\- Essaye donc… Le seul qui m’a blessé à part le parrain, c’est un imbécile aux cheveux rouge sombre. Une fillette comme toi ne me fera aucun mal. »

J’avais profité du combat de coq entre ma collègue et cet homme pour me faufiler tel mon amant derrière l’homme et l’immobiliser grâce à une prise que j’avais appris avec Midorima. 

« Tu as oublié qu’elle n’était pas seule.   
\- Bordel, j’avais besoin d’un autre type qui disparaît. Comme l’autre type aux cheveux bleu ne suffisait pas.  
\- Tu es en état d’arrestation, Aomine Daiki. »

L’homme lâcha un soupir, résigné, il se laissa se faire menotter. Koganei qui arriva peu après la bataille en courant était le gardien de l’homme. 

« Fait gaffe, il pourrait te manger.   
\- Pas sûr qu’il puisse le faire pour le moment à moins qu’il puisse brûler avec son regard. Remballe ton regard de tueur chaton. Tonton Koganei va te trouver une belle cage. »

Je me demandais pourquoi Akashi avait appelé cet homme et surtout une autre équipe pour s’occuper de ce souci. Peut-être qu’ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour mettre autant de monde sous les verrous. Tetsuya, j’arrive. 


	13. Yakuzas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce où était Kuroko, je me suis senti un peu de trop et un peu en colère. Cette femme collait l’homme que j’aime. La demoiselle ne réussirait pas à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je sais que ce n’était pas l’idéal pour libérer mon homme. J’ai posé un regard sur Riko qui s’avança vers la jeune femme, l’arme pointée sur elle. 

« Lâchez cet homme, s’il vous plaît madame.  
\- Pourquoi je devrai lâcher mon chéri. Il est tellement adorable et beau.  
\- Lâchez-le, c’est un conseil que je vous donne.  
\- Hors de question. »

Riko connaissait sûrement le côté surprenant de cet homme. Je ne l’avais jamais vu en colère, mais quelque chose me disait que c’était tout sauf un bon plan. Oui, il était énervé contre ses tyrans, mais pas véritablement en colère comme je pouvais le sentir à présent. 

« Mademoiselle, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de vous. Mais vous ne semblez pas m’écouter. Vous devez être complètement sourde ou borné pour ne pas comprendre. Mais si vous ne retirez pas vos bras dans quelques secondes, je m’occuperai d’eux. »

C’était la voix de Kuroko qui venait de se faire entendre. Et même moi, j’avais compris que ce n’était pas le moment de l’approcher. Je crois que je vais voir sa colère bientôt. Akashi était flippant, mais mon futur amant n’était pas mal dans son genre. Je restais dans la pièce et regardant la jeune fille s’écarter un peu avec une moue qui se voulait adorable. Elle avait des yeux remplis de larmes, en temps normal, j’aurai pitié d’elle. Sauf que non. Pas cette fois, mademoiselle était la fille d’un Yakuza. Sans oublier qu’elle tentait de faire changer Kuroko. Pas sûr que cette histoire lui plaise. Et de toute façon, elle lui demandait pas son avis. 

Rapidement, il est passé derrière elle et lui a fait une clé de bras qui aurait rendu fier Midorima. Riko en a profiiterpour lui mettre les menottes avec un grand sourire. 

« Mademoiselle gros melon, je vous arrête pour agression sur un représentant des forces de l’ordre.   
\- Je suis que tu m’aimes dans le fond, sinon tu ne serais pas resté avec moi tout ce temps... »

Kuroko laissa échapper un soupir, il la regarda d’un air qui disait beaucoup de choses sans un mot. Pourtant, la jeune femme voulait s’approcher de mon futur amant. 

« Désolé Takao, mais elle est bouchée comme pas possible.   
\- Fais comme bon te semble. »

Il hocha la tête avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. C’était surprenant et un peu violent. Je pouvais sentir sa colère dans ses mouvements. Mais ce n’était pas totalement désagréable. Ce côté sauvage me fait espérer de futures nuit torrides en sa compagnie. Il se sépare de moi et pose un regard sur la demoiselle qui pleure. 

« Maintenant, tu as compris, ou à croire que comme tes seins, ton cerveau est rempli d’air chaud…  
\- Mais… Je pensais…  
\- Mon dieu, ne pense pas trop, tu vas faire une surchauffe. »

Définitivement, j’adore son côté piquant. Ça montre à quel point il peut être féroce. Sous sa face de gentil personnage voulant faire peu de vagues. Il avait un côté plus mordant. Je sentais déjà que je vas avoir assez rapidement le retour de flamme de sa colère. Je n’avais qu’à espérer rester vivant après ça. Je prenais doucement sa main, il tremblait. Sûrement à cause de sa colère. 

On s’est dirigé vers la sortie doucement, en était tombé sur des yakuzas en plein combat contre les deux équipes. L’un d’entre eux tenait avec force un homme d’un âge certain aux cheveux rose pâle. Il avait un regard de fauve, comme ce yakuza à la peau sombre. C’était peut-être lui l’homme dont avait parlé ce gars. J’en saurai qu’à la fin de l’assaut qui était proche en vue des personnes menottées et des blessés parmi les policiers dont certains de mes collègues. Je me suis dirigé vers Akashi qui discutait avec un type aux cheveux blonds. 

« Chef ?   
\- Ah vous voilà. Agent Ryota, merci de votre rapport. Et remercier votre chef pour moi. »

Le beau gosse rit et alla voir un homme aux cheveux sombres qui fixait notre équipe avant de soupirer avant d’éviter un câlin de la part de l’agent Ryota. Il frappa l’arrière du crâne blond comme un gamin. 

« Le Chef Kasamatsu est bon chef, même certains de ces hommes sont spéciaux comme le prouve l’agent Koganei, l’agent Ryota ou encore l’agent Kagami.   
\- Chef notre équipe n’est pas ordinaire non plus.  
\- Pas faux, mais vous êtes les meilleurs dans des domaines bien particuliers. Ton regard perçant fait partie de ses particularités que j’aime mes hommes. »

Je me demandais un peu ce qu’étaient les talents des autres. Je connaissais celui de mon futur amant, c’était déjà ça. Je regardais les gens qui avaient arrêté. IL y avait des hommes et des femmes de tous les âges. Quand je me suis tourné vers les prisonniers, j’ai rencontré u regard que je n’avais plus vu depuis des années. 

« Shin ! »

Midorima, il était là. Maigre, certes, mais vivant. Je me suis mi à courir pour le serrer contre moi. Il m’avait manqué mon meilleur ami. Il a soupiré et me regarda. 

« Ne me serre pas trop, tu m’étouffes Takao.   
\- Tu m’avais tellement manqué. C’est normal.  
\- Pas moi, mais content d’être sorti de cet enfer. C’est ton petit chéri que je vois ? Ouais, il a tête étrange, mais il semble pas méchant. Enchanté, monsieur. »

Toujours aussi poli et rempli de piques bien senties, je retrouvais mon ami perdu. Ça me faisait du bien de le revoir. Je suis heureux que j’embrasse Kuroko en souriant. 

« Je sens que tu auras du travail monsieur le chéri de ce crétin.  
\- C’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre.  
\- Tu me plais, j’espère te revoir dans d’autres circonstances bientôt.  
\- Comptez sur moi. »

Ils se sont serré la main, je crains le pire pour moi. Si ces deux-là se liguent contre moi, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. 


	14. Rapport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je suis sorti de cette histoire, j’ai envie de dire enfin. Mais c’était sans compter sur l’ami de Takao, Midorima. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut voir en moi. J’ai ma façon d’être, elle plaît ou non. Tant que je suis efficace, le reste, c’était un détail. Je haussais les épaules. 

« Tu crois qu'Akashi a ce qu’il voulait.   
\- Un certain Mitobe s’en occupe. c’est ce que j’ai pu comprendre.  
\- Donc ce cas, on aura ce que nous voulions. En plus, ils sont liés à ces yakuzas. Je l’ai entendu dans l’ascenseur. Oh, il faut le signaler au chef. »

Je hochais la tête. Je savais que j’allais passer une partie de la nuit pour raconter mon aventure à Akashi. J’espère juste qu’il n’aura pas d’objets tranchants à balancer à portée de main, car il est capable de les planter dans le mur le plus proche. C’est là que je crois que je dois remercier les réflexes des autres policiers du poste dont il était chef. Je m’approchais de mon ami qui aboyait sur un de mes collègues policier. Riko était en train de tenir fermement la demoiselle pot de colle, ça serait sûrement elle qui la mettrait en cellule. Tant mieux, elle était plus forte que laissait deviner son apparence. 

« Je te laisse avec Akashi ou je t’accompagne ?   
\- Je veux bien que m’attende, mais si tu t’ennuies trop, rentre.  
\- Oh, je vais rester ne t’en fait pas. Je suis sûr que Hyuga attend que mon retour au poste pour me remonter les bretelles.  
\- Désolé pour ça.  
\- Ce n’est pas ta faute. J’en profiterai pour appelé Murasakibara. Il mérite la vérité… Il est sympa malgré son côté un peu ours. »

Difficile d’imaginer ce que ça donnait un ours aux poils violets, à part dans un dessin animé. Je ris doucement à l’image enfantine que formait mon esprit. Ce n’était pas tout à fait ma faute si je voyais ainsi. Il avait protégé Takao qu’il ne connaissait pas. Donc un protecteur féroce et doux avec les personnes qu’ils appréciaient. Dont cet homme qui arrivait à faire sa place dans mes pensées. 

« Fait ça durant mon rapport.   
\- Non ne m'en veux pas, j’ai dit pour nous deux. »

Je lâchais un soupir avant de tirer un peu son oreille. 

« Grand Idiot, tu aurais pu attendre que je lui dise. Là, tu te rends compte qu’il risque de me poser des questions sur toi après mon rapport.   
\- Désolé, j’étais un peu jaloux de votre lien.  
\- Je comprends, mais celui que tu as avec Midorima semble aussi fort que celui que j’ai avec Akashi.  
\- Dans le fond, ces deux-là sont un peu semblables.  
\- Sur certains points. Malgré que ton Midorima et Akashi sont uniques dans leur genre. J’y vais. »

Takao posa un bref baiser sur ma joue et alla dans la voiture de Hyuga qui hurlait. L’homme allait donc déjà lui faire la leçon. Heureusement que Midorima avait pris en charge pour Kotaro, sinon, il aurait sûrement enchéri à sa façon. Il semblait aussi virulent que moi, voire plus. Je me demande parfois si Takao n’a pas, lui aussi, des penchants masochistes. Va savoir. Dans la voiture du chef, je suis resté silencieux. Revoir le poste après presque huit mois, ça me faisait bizarre. Peut-être que certaines choses avaient changé de place. Mon bureau était peut-être porté disparu. Même si mes collègues avaient le don de se cogner dedans, il doit toujours être là. 

Akashi est sorti en premier, il avait un fin sourire, il entra traversant la pièce qui s’allumait progressivement. Il alla dans sa pièce, isolée de tous les autres bureaux. Il s’installa en mettant ses documents de côté. Je n’ai pas été régulier dans mes rapport. Mon tyran à ce moment, c’était mon meilleur ami. Pas ce fichu patron avant-bras et entremêla ses doigts. Ses yeux de couleur différentes se posant sur mon visage. Je sais un peu ce qui m’attends. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

« Akashi…  
\- Je t’ai envoyé Takao, car il était le seul à te retrouver. Le seul, je l’ai recruté pour ça. Mais je m’attendais ce qu’il devienne intime avec toi. Je veux non seulement ton rapport, mais des explications, tu ne quitteras pas mon bureau avant. Si je juge qu’il est bon pour toi, je le laisserai flirter, ais pas ici au bureau. Les bisous, c’est chez vous. Et puis c’est tout. C’est un poste de police, pas un hôtel de passe. »

Je le regarde un moment, je sais qu’il est sérieux, alors je lui explique du mieux ce qui s’est passé avec mon patron. Comment il exploitait ses hommes, comment il fouillait dans les dossiers pour s’en attribuer les mérites. Mais ce qui l’intéressait le plus c’était la discussion que j’avais capté dans l’ascenseur et Takao. Il avait bientôt la clé avec le retour de Mitobe. Comme les techniciens de surface travaillait souvent tard le soir ou tôt le matin, ça ne serait pas avant quelques heures. J’ai regardé mon meilleur ami. Il fouilla dans les tiroirs pour en sortir une photo que je connaissais que trop bien. 

« Pourquoi tu sors ça maintenant ?   
\- Tu sais bien pourquoi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres d’un sale type. Policier ou pas, je peux le faire muter facilement s’il te fait du mal.  
\- Je m’en doute, il est plus honnête que cet enfoiré. Il prend soin de moi et tout.  
\- C’est ce que j’ai pu comprendre. Mais je ne veux pas te revoir triste, tu comprends Tetsuya.  
\- Je sais, merci, Akashi. »

Il hocha la tête et me laissa sortir. Comme je me doutais, Takao était toujours et au téléphone. Sûrement avec Murasakibara ou Midorima. Le boulanger se levant tôt était une option valable. Je me suis approché furtivement. À la hauteur de l’homme aux mains d’or, il me serra contre lui en parlant à son ancien patron. 

« Oui, vous en faites pas chef, vos pâtisseries feront le tour du poste. Les collègues vont en raffoler et pour le petit Sakurai, le plan tient toujours… Merci, à bientôt. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a prévu avec ce géant, mais je crois que ce Sakurai va être surpris et dans le bon sens. Takao s’est penché et il m’a embrassé.

« Nous allons rentrer dans l’appartement.  
\- Oui... »

Le lendemain, nous devions faire le vide de cet appartement, la planque était finie...


	15. Déménagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je m’étais habitué à cet endroit en quelques mois. Ne pas être seul à faire les cartons était rassurant. Takao avait mis un peu de musique. Même s’il ne chantait pas très juste. Au moins, il s’amusait à sa façon. Murasakibara et Sakurai étaient venus aider aussi. Le géant avait frotté mes cheveux avant d’aller dans la cuisine pour emballer presque tout. Je pense que j’aurai un gâteau d’ici peu avec les restes de mes armoires. Sakurai de son côté s’excusait à chaque fois qu’il trouvait quelque chose dans les tiroirs. 

« Ne t’excuse pas comme ça. C’est normal qui a beaucoup de choses dans ses tiroirs.   
\- Mais je ne voulais pas violer votre intimité en trouvant ses préservatifs…  
\- Il n’y aucun mal, vraiment. Tu peux en prendre un pour ta copine ou ton copain. »

Le garçon rougissait avant de s’éloigner en rougissant, s’excusant encore. Je roulais des yeux avant d’entendre quelqu’un pouffer. C’était Takao. 

« Je crois qu’il est encore assez pur par rapport à ce genre de choses.   
\- Il sait plus de choses que l’on croit, sans doute.  
\- Et vous faites un gâteau patron.  
\- Je ne suis plus ton patron. Je suis un ami qui aide à déménagé qui a un creux, mais qui prépare pour un régiment.  
\- Sympa à toi. »

Le géant avait sûrement haussé les épaules, mais je ne l’avais pas vu. L’appartement n’était peut-être pas immense, mais assez pour que je ne vois pas tout ce qui s’y passait. Je m’occupais de la chambre, Takao du salon avec Sakurai et Murasakibara squattait la cuisine. Après quelques heures, les cartons étaient empilés devant l’entrée. Nous étions sur le canapé qu’on n'avait pas encore emballé. Un peu fatigué par nos efforts. 

« Merci de votre aide monsieur.   
\- Atsuhi, je préfère que tu m’appelles comme ça, c’est mon prénom. Et tu devrais plus manger. Takao, il faut bien le nourrir ton chéri.  
\- Il me nourrit très bien, il fait de bons petits plats. »

Takao rit un peu. Il tapotait l’épaule de Sakurai qui était rouge comme une tomate au niveau de son visage. 

« Il avait des recettes de sa sœur, mais je l’ai aidé après… Je voulais voir si… On pouvait le faire... Takao est très doué, moi, je ne suis pas toujours adroit…  
\- Un mot de plus Sakurai…  
\- Oui chef... »

Murasakibara avait aussi un côté flippant. Son regard s’était posé sur son employé avec sévérité. Il était à l’image d’un ours. Protecteur et féroce. Je n’avais pas très envie de devenir son ennemi. 

« Si on mangeait ce gâteau. J’avoue que mon appétit est devenu encore plus puissant à la fin de ce rangement. »

Je hochais la tête et me retrouvais rapidement avec une part de gâteau bien plus grande que mes mains. Le regard du géant aux cheveux violet me disait silencieusement de manger tout. Je ne pourrais pas avaler une telle part. La seule personne qui avait plus que moi était le boulanger. Il goba sa part et se lécha les doigts avant de reprendre un morceau. Je me demande où il met tout ça. Car je ne vois aucun ventre sur son corps. Tout semble chez lui, immense. Même, en sautant, je ne pense pas savoir atteindre le sommet de son crâne. 

« Takao, vu que c’est ton vrai nom de famille. J’aimerais savoir pourquoi tu nous as tout dis, alors que nous sommes que des témoins. Donc des éléments d’une enquête plus grande.   
\- Parce que je vous aime bien. Contrairement aux collègues de Kuroko, je ne voulais pas couper ce contact.  
\- Merci pour nous. Même si j’étais loin de m’imaginer de ce qui passait dans cette entreprise proche de mon commerce.  
\- Je crois que votre façon, d’être a fait fuir les éventuels Yakuzas qui auraient voulu profiter de vous.  
\- Peut-être, sauf que je ne frappe jamais en premier. »

Je hochais la tête, j’étais à la moitié de ma part, et j’avais plus faim. C’est là que je me disais que Nigo, le chien d'Akashi aurait pu être utile. Je regardais la part avant de tenter de disparaître sous le regard du géant. Contrairement à Takao, il n’était pas immunisé à mon don. Par contre son odorat me trahissait un peu. 

« Tu ne manges vraiment presque rien petit fantôme…  
\- Désolé. »

Il lâcha un soupir avant de me prendre le reste. Il l’emballa et la mit dans une petite boite en plastique. 

« Tu pourras la manger plus tard. Je compte sur le petit Takao pour la suite. Et en plus, le petit Sakurai va fournir certains repas du poste. C’est bien. Je suis content. Je ne serai pas obligé d’appeler Imayoshi ou Himuro pour le pousser un peu plus vers son avenir en tant que chef cuistot.   
\- Himuro, le beau gosse de la dernière fois.  
\- Ouais, il est chef dans un restaurant dans la ville. On a étudié une bonne partie ensemble. C’est un homme bien en plus d’être un véritable cordon bleu. Il faudra que je lui dise qu’on le trouve beau, il sera content. »

Je remuais un peu avant de craquer. 

« Tu devrais être jaloux, tu sembles proche de ce beau gosse.   
\- Je ne le suis pas. Himuro et moi, ça dure depuis un moment. Et puis Takao semble autant attaché à toi que Himuro à moi. Bien que parfois, je me demande parfois pourquoi. Il n’est pas désagréable de l’avoir proche de soi.  
\- Je crois qu’il est juste amoureux.  
\- C’est ce qu’il dit aussi. »

Difficile de savoir si cet homme était détaché ou flatté. En tout cas Himuro et lui, c’était quelque chose de sérieux. J’envie un peu cette relation. J’espère que Takao est un peu comme cet Himuro. Je sentis un bras me tirer à lui. Et voilà que je suis dans les bras de l’homme qui occupait mes pensées. Il sourit puis embrassa brièvement mes lèvres. 

« Désolé d’avoir regardé. »

Ce Sakurai était mignon, mais un peu agaçant à s’excuser en permanence... 


	16. Mario Kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Nous sommes sortis avec les derniers cartons ce matin, Hyuga grognait derrière le camion de déménagement. Je demande comment vont les gens de l’entreprise. Je m’en voudrai si ces pauvres gens sont dans des problèmes bien plus grand qu’ils ne l’imaginent à cause des patrons. Je supposais que je saurai très vite de quoi il en retournait. Les yakuzas, l’argent de l’entreprise et d’autres choses encore. J’ai dans l’idée que le vol de données ferait partie des choses qu’on reprocherait à ces types bedonnant. 

J’ai souri en sentant une main affectueuse sur mes cheveux. Takao me souriait, par contre Hyuga ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Il marmonnait comme quoi, il ne matait pas quelque chose. Les mots étaient trop incompréhensibles, même pour mon ouïe affûté. 

« Tu devrais dire à Riko que tu l’aimes…  
\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires le magicien. Je ne suis pas amoureux.  
\- Je ne faisais que dire ce que je voyais. Mais après, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Hyuga â lâché un soupir avant de démarrer la camionnette, Takao avait un mince sourire. Je laissé ma tête se reposer sur son épaule. Il me caressait mes cheveux et se mit à parler à Hyuga. 

« Il n’ a pas tord, mais peut-être que tu préfères laisser la voix libre à Teppei, rien ne vous oblige à s’arranger pour que ça fonctionne à trois.   
\- Mais tu es complètement fou, je n’en pince pas pour ce sale type, je le hais.  
\- Entre amour et haine, parfois, la frontière est mince. Mais je sais que tu le sais déjà. »

J’avais vu les joues de Hyuga rougir. Il aimait Riko et ce Teppei donc. Je demande à quel point ses sentiments pouvaient être fort pour l’un ou l’autre. Mais je ne comprends pas grand-chose aux relations avec divers partenaires, parce que je préfère garder mon copain pour moi seul. D’ailleurs, je me demande ce qu’a vécu Takao avant moi. Il semble s’y connaître. Mais je suppose que j’en saurai plus quand j’en dirai plus sur mon histoire. Enquêter fait partie de notre travail, voilà que ça dépasse sur ma vie privée. 

« En tout cas cacher ses sentiments n’est pas quelque chose de bien et je sais de quoi je parle. .. Vu qu’avant d’être le petit ami de ce cher magicien. Je l’observais de loin. Apelle ça comme tu veux, mais c’était une évidence pour moi. Je serai l’homme de ce joli garçon. Et me voilà avec lui, après tout ce temps. Je devrai peut-être remercier le chef pour ça...  
\- Le chef qui a sûrement une grande envie de t’étrangler.  
\- Je saurai dire ce qu’il faut pour me défendre. Ne t’en fais pas. »

Hyuga lâcha un soupir. Le silence s’installa dans le véhicule pendant un instant. Il était un peu gênant, mais je crois aussi que nous n'avions pas des choses à nous dire. Les évidences avaient été dites. Maintenant son collègue avait les cartes en main. Je m’endormais malgré moi.

La première chose que je remarque, c’est que je ne suis pas chez moi. Mon chat noir serait déjà collé à moi. Je me levais doucement avant de regarder les environs, c’était coloré en tout cas. Connaissant un peu le genre de personne qu’étais Hyuga, ça ne devait pas être chez lui. Je ne pouvais être qu’à un endroit. Je devais être chez Takao. Je ne savais pas qu’il avait un appartement de ce genre. Je sentais un poids hors de mon champ de vision. 

« Alors la petite marmotte se réveille enfin.   
\- Et Hyuga ?  
\- Il est rentré en râlant chez lui. Il m’a fait promettre que je ne ferai pas de bêtises. Je lui ai dit que tant qu’il ne se déclarerait pas, ce ne serait pas ses oignons. » 

Je pouffais avant de le serrer dans mes bras. 

« Tu attrapes mes mauvaises habitudes.   
\- Peut-être. Mais ce que je sais, c’est que ça fait du bien de dire les choses directement.  
\- Bienvenue dans mon monde. »

Il a souri avant de m’embrasser doucement. Je devais être sur son lit, je reculais un peu en sentant mes joues prendre des rougeurs. 

« Tu n’as rien fait dans mon sommeil.   
\- Nan, j’ai envie qu’on profite de notre union si elle se fait.  
\- Un soir, qui sait.  
\- Je l’attends alors. »

On s’est câliné un moment avant qu’il commence à me faire le tour de son appartement, sa petite cuisine où trônait le livre avec les recettes de Sakurai. Un salon où un canapé orange vif était installé devant une télévision à écran plat immense. 

« Elle est immense.   
C’est mieux pour regarder les films en haute définition et pour jouer.   
\- Tu joues ?  
\- Rarement, mais ça m’arrive. Je suis presque imbattable sur Mario Kart.  
\- Ah ouais ? Je relève le défi. »

Il rit un peu avant de chipoter dans une armoire à côté, je pouvais voir la console rectangulaire avec à gauche une partie bleue et à droite une partie rouge. Il appuya sur un bouton et je voyais le nom de console s’étaler en grand sur l’écran. 

« Dans ce cas, faisons une partie... »

Il me donnait une manette violette alors que lui avait une manette bleu clair, un peu comme mes cheveux. Elle avait une drôle de forme. Je me demandais à quoi, c’était censé servir au niveau de l'ergonomie. Tant pis, je n’avais pas l temps de trop réfléchir, le jeu était lancé. 

« On se fait cette partie ? »

Je hochais la tête. Le jeu avait un panel impressionant de véhicules et de personnages. Je prenais Yoshi, car je le trouvais mignon alors que Takao avait pris Bowser. Quant au véhicule, je crois que j’ai un bon équilibre. Mais je me demandais comment un si petit kart pouvait supporter l’immense ennemi de Mario. 

À la fin de la course, j’avais perdu, mais je n’avais pas dit mon dernier mot. On a donc enchainé les parties jusqu’à ce que mon estomac se fasse remarquer. Je n’avais pas vu le temps passer avec ça. Ce garçon me faisait retomber en enfance avec son jeu. 


	17. Gâteau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Après nos parties, j’ai pris Kuroko entre mes bras. Il boudait ou était simplement silencieux. J’adore le voir se détendre dans mes bras. La soirée d’hier étant longue, nous étions tous les deux de repos. C’était le moment idéal pour avancer encore un peu dans notre relation. Je posais un bref baiser sur ses cheveux. 

« Ne crois pas qu’être affectueux te fait pardonner…  
\- Tu es mauvais perdant donc… »

Il grognait un peu ce qui me fit pouffer. Son caractère me fait fondre. Sans ça, je pense que ça serait bien ennuyeux. Je le laissais un moment seul afin de préparer un gâteau dont Murasakibara avait le secret. Il m’avait laissé la recette avec un petit mot.

« Pour toi et ton chéri, ne la transmets à personne. Sinon je me fâche. »

Vu sa carrure d’ours, je vais éviter de le fâcher. Le pâtissier avait simplifié une recette de gâteau qui était un de ceux qui partait le plus vite dans sa boutique. Me la donner était très gentil de sa part. Je dois avouer que j’ai moins d’appétit que lui. Donc j’étais content de voir que ça avait des doses plus ou moins normales. Il avait fait attention à tout. Je me mettais au travail rapidement en allant chercher les ingrédients dans mes armoires. Elles étaient presque vides, mais j’ai ce qu’il fallait pour finir la préparation. 

Après de longues minutes, je le voyais se lever. Il me regarda et lâcha un soupir. 

« Pardon, j’ai pris le jeu trop au sérieux.   
\- J’ai vu ça en effet. Mais je ne t’en veux pas.  
\- Tu veux quoi a juste.  
\- Je te l’ai déjà dit. Toi, juste toi et ton amour. L’ai-je obtenu ?  
\- Oui. J’aimerais profiter de ce jour de congé entre nous…  
\- Profites donc, je nous fais un gâteau dont tu me donneras des nouvelle Murasakibara m’a simplifiée une de ses recettes.  
\- Il n’a pas mis trop de quantités, j’espère.  
\- Non, il a mis des quantités normales. Je crois que c’est la portion qu’il fait pour sa boutique. Pas pour lui. »

Je n’osais pas imaginer ce que devait être le four dans sa propre maison. Où vivait-il ? Dans sa boutique ? Peut-être. Je n’ai pas vérifié. Je sentais les mains de mon petit ami être plus entreprenantes. Si Tetsuya commençait, je n’allais pas résister longtemps à le manger tout cru. Je sais que ce n’était pas vraiment le moment. Maisi l me provoquait. 

« Ne me provoque pas Tetsuya…  
\- Si c’était le but ?  
\- Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas me gêner... »

Assez rapidement, j’ai abandonné mon gâteau, il cuisait de toute façon. Et j’avais suivi la recette comme il se doit. J’ai lissé mes mains sous ses vêtements pour les retire un à un. Il était si beau, j’embrassais sa peau pâle et les quelques cicatrices qu’il avait. Notre métier n’est pas toujours tendre avec ceux qui le pratique, comme nous. Le voyant nu, je posais un regard sur lui. 

« On dirait que tu vas me manger.   
\- C’est tout à fait ça, mon beau. Mais n’ai crainte, tu n’auras que du plaisir et tu resteras entier physiquement du moins… Enfin, tout dépend ce qu’on entend par là... »

Je glissais ma peau sur son torse et venais me coller à lui. Nous étions tous les deux dans un état d’excitation avancée. 

« Il faudrait que tu te déshabilles, car ça ne sera pas simple comme ça.   
\- Ce n’est pas faux. Tu es impatient. Je crois que j’aime ça. »

Il avait rougi avant me mordre un bout de ma nuque. C’est le genre d’action qui me rends encore plus fou. J’ai fini par retirer trop hâtivement mes vêtements. Certains comportaient des déchirures ; mais j’en avais rien à faire. Je l’ai soulevé rapidement pour le conduire dans ma chambre. Aujourd’hui, il serait à moi. Complètement… Sa respiration change et devient vraiment excitante. N’en pouvant plus, je l’embrasse. Je sais que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Je veux que cette première fois soit magique. Autant que peut l’être cet homme. 

« Tu es si beau. »

Ma main est venue jouer avec les tétons de mon futur amant. Il gémissait un peu. Je pouvais voir que ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait eu ce genre de traitements. Car il se tortillait sous moi. Son membre caressant le mien et mon ventre. 

Les mots étaient inutiles, seuls nos corps compose une mélodie faites de basses et d’aigus qui mélangeait alors que les peaux se caressaient dans une lente danse. Tout au moins au début, car bientôt, les gestes se firent plus vifs. Mais aucune de nous ne voulait arrêter avant l’apothéose. Cette apothéose qui finirait par arriver au gré de mes coups de reins. Quand la fin était là, Nous nous écroulons un peu fatigués par notre longue union. 

Le sourire de Tetsuya me rassurait, il avait profité de cet instant magique. J’ai embrassé ses lèvres et l’ai serré doucement. Mes caresses affectueuses de retour pour son plus grand plaisir. Il fermait les yeux. 

« Merci pour cet instant.   
\- Oh, il y en aura d’autres. Ce n’était que le premier d’une série que j’espère longue.  
\- Je l’espère aussi. Il serait dommage de se priver pour ça. Vraiment dommage.  
\- Tu as raison. Nous avons tellement de temps à rattraper. Mais avant profitons de ce congé.  
\- Pas de second rond, trop fatigué.  
\- Je pensais plus au gâteau. Après dégustation de ce dernier, qui sait ce qui se passe. »

Il rit et je sortais de la pièce complètement nu. Je sortis une paire de maniques et sortis le gâteau fumant. Il avait besoin de refroidir avant qu’il soit bon à manger. Je n’avais pas prévu que son séjour chez moi le mènerait à se donner à moi. Je me demandais ce que ça ferait dans l’autre sens.J’ai presque hâte de le voir. Il sortirait ses crocs. Ceux qu’il a dans ses piques. Oh, mince, je suis à nouveau excité...


	18. L'ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ça sentait bon, merveilleusement bon. Ce gâteau me donnait l’eau à la bouche. Le corps encore douloureux de nos ébats. j’ai un peu du mal à me lever. Pourtant, j’ai hâte de retrouver Takao. Il avait été un amant attentif et vraiment bon. Je n’avais plus pris mon pied comme ça depuis un moment. Je m’étirai un moment avant de me lever. 

Aussi, discrètement, que je le pouvais, je me suis approché de lui. Mais il m’avait vu. Je pouvais le voir dans son regard amusé. Inutile de tenter de la surprendre. Je l’ai serré contre moi. Il était toujours nu. Bien que j’avais un peu faim, j’avais surtout à nouveau envie de lui et de sa chaleur. 

« Il sent bon.   
\- Je sais… Il doit refroidir. J’ai l’impression qu’il n’est pas le seul chaud comme la braise.  
\- En effet…  
\- Voilà qui tombe bien, je me demandais ce que ça serait si tu me prenais.  
\- Je vais de ce pas te montrer si nous allons dans la chambre... »

Et j’ai fait l’amour à Takao, il a gémi sous mes coups de hanches. Le voir se tortiller sous moi a été plaisant ; énormément plaisant que j’avoue que j’en ai profité. Je lui fais un troisième round dans la foulée. Il était épuisé, mais souriant. J’embrassai son front avant de m’écarter un peu de lui. 

« J’espère que ça t’a plu.   
\- C’était merveilleux, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je reste un peu allongé après ça.   
\- Pas du tout… Ça me laisse plus de temps avec toi.  
\- Merci. Raconte-moi un truc… Je sens que je vais m’endormir. »

Je caressais ses cheveux sombres. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui raconter. Enfin, je lâche un soupir. Autant lui expliquer mon ancienne relation. 

« Je vais te parler de mon ex. Ce n’est pas très glorieux. J’étais jeune et naïf. Je l’aimais vraiment. Sauf que je l’ai trouvé dans le lit avec une nana. En train de la faire hurler en la labourant. si tu veux mon avis, elle simulait. Donc il faisait la chose dans notre lit. Je l’ai viré en hurlant dessus. Ça faisait presque deux ans qu’on était ensemble. Akashi m’avait prévenu que ce n’était pas un gars bien qu’il avait traîné avec quelqu’un. Mais je n'ai pas cru. Je voulais croire à son innocence, je l’aimais tellement. »

Je sentais les bras de Takao tenter se serrer autour de moi mollement. Il est encore fatigué e nos ébats. 

« Ne te fais pas de mal en racontant ça.   
\- Je te dois la vérité sur ça. Parce que c’est un peu ça qui m’a rendu méfiant avec toi. Une part de moi me dit toujours de pas te faire confiance et que tu pourrais trouver n’importe qui. Je peux devenir invisible, tu le sais. Donc, pas un bon petit ami...  
\- Pas pour moi. Tu le sais bien.  
\- Je sais. Donc cet homme se nommait Kazuya Hara. Inutile de le chercher, il a quitté l pays. La famille d'Akashi a fait pression pour que je ne le croise pas.  
\- Définitivement, il ne faut pas être un ennemi de cet homme.  
\- Oui.  
\- Merci de m’avoir raconté cette histoire. Je vais me reposer un peu, parce que mon amant a pompé toute mon énergie.   
\- Ce n’est pas la seule chose que j’ai pompée.  
-Je sais. » 

Nous nous embrassions un moment. Je regardais Takao s’endormir. La faim toujours présente en moi, je sais qu’il est trop loin dans le sommeil. Je piquerai un morceau de gâteau. Ce doux fumet m’appelle silencieusement. Je caresse ses cheveux encore embrasse son front avant de filer en douce. La pièce était belle. Bien plus coloré que mon appartement, mais il manquait quelque chose. Mon chat. C’était un des seuls félins qui ne semblait pas dérangé par la présence d’un chien. J’ai déjà mon chat et le chien d'Akashi dormir ensemble tranquillement. Je pouffais un peu avant de saisir un pour de la pâtisserie. Comment goûter sans qu’il remarque. Ça ne serait pas simple. Mais je devais voir ce que ça donnait. N’écoutant que mon envie. J’avais pris un bout qui dépassait du moule. C’était délicieux. J’en aurais bien pris plus. Mais je devais attendre. 

J’ai fini par emprunter à Takao un boxer. J’ai voulu m’entraîner sur Mario Kart. Mais la console faisait pas mal de bruit. J’ai opté pour retourner au lit. Sachant que la tentation de taquiner mon amant serait plus forte avec lui à côté. 

Je me suis installé, au moins, il ne s’était pas réveillé. Je passais ma main sur sa peau nue. Il est beau. Je me demandais ce qu’il pouvait me trouver. Mais je suppose que c’était une question de goût. Je me suis collé à lui. Il avait été un bon amant dans les deux sens du terme. On pouvait en plus de ça changer de rôle, dominant ou dominé selon nos envies. Sentir son odeur mélangée à la mienne me fit un peu rire. J’ai frotté ce dernier contre le dos avant qu’il vienne se glisser dans le cou, plu précisément sur la nuque. J’embrassai cet endroit avant d’y apposer un suçon. On ne volera plus mon amant. N’importe quelle fille ou homme ne pourrait ignorer ses marques. Et le fait qu’il gémissait dans son sommeil était vraiment la pire des tortures. Il était fatigué et moi, je n’étais en meilleur état en vérité. Je me suis pelotonné près de lui. J'étais fatigué tout de même.

« Pardon... »

Et je finissais par m’endormir comme ça. Je ne faisais pas de rêve. Par contre, je me sentais particulièrement bien là. Quand je me réveillais, il était à mes côtés, à moitié habillé. Un morceau de gâteau dans une petite assiette. Il avait sûrement profité de mon sommeil pour couper des morceaux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j’avais dormi. 

« Bonsoir la marmotte. Mange cette chose. J’espère que tu seras en forme demain matin. On doit retourner au poste.  
\- Je sais, mais je sais ce qui pourrait nous épuiser.  
-Tu es insatiable… Intéressant. Je saurais le retenir. Avant mange un bout. J’ai même fait à manger.   
\- Merci. »

Mon amant est parfait, cuisiner et pas contre une bonne partie de jambes en l’air dès que l'envie me venait. 


	19. Akashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Retourner au bureau me faisait plaisir, depuis de longs mois, je ne l’avais pas vu. Mitobe, celui qui était un technicien de surface dans l’entreprise des tyrans, me fit un sourire. Je me demande ce qu’il avait pu voir dans cet ordinateur central. Sûrement pleins de choses. Je finissais par retrouver l’endroit qui me servait de bureau. Il était un peu envahi par les effets personnels de certains de ses collègues, comme d’habitude. Takao en prit quelques-uns et les déposait sur les bureaux correspondant aux hommes ou femmes propriétaire de ces objets. 

« Merci.   
\- De rien, il faudra qu’ils cessent d’utiliser ton bureau un jour. »

Je pouffais, cet homme était vraiment comme une bouffée d’air frais. J’étais bien content qu’il soit présent pour que je puisse être visible à d’autres personnes. Même Akashi finissait par me perdre. Mais il était de ceux qui me voyait le plus. Le chef vint d’ailleurs de passer entre les bureaux. Son regard dardant la plupart des hommes avant de se diriger vers son bureau. 

« Je dois te voir dans mon bureau Kuroko, vous aussi Takao et Mitobe. Cela vous concerne tous les trois. »

Son était assez clair pour que les autres comprennent qu’il ne tolérerait pas que des oreilles indiscrètes traîne trop près de son bureau. Le reste de l’équipe se mit à travailler précipitamment… Comme par hasard. J’allais vers le bureau sans me tourner vers mes deux collègues. Mon amant était derrière moi, sa main venant chercher la mienne. Ce simple geste me rassurait beaucoup. Quand on est entré dans la pièce. J’ai pu entendre la porte se refermer avec douceur. Quand on voyait Mitobe, c’était difficile de croire qu’un homme puisse aussi doux. Pourtant, il l’était. Au petit soin pour beaucoup de monde. Y compris avec moi, même si je dois avouer que Takao le dépasse pour mon cas. Et uniquement mon cas. Cette pointe de jallousie se calma rapidement quand je pensais à cette main qui me tenait si fermement. 

« Je suppose que vous êtes a courant de certaines choses. Mais il est temps pour moi de mettre les choses au clair. Tout d’abord, comme je m’en doutais. Les patrons de cette entreprise sont mêlés aux affaires yakuszas. Pire que tout, ils ont un compte dans un paradis fiscal. L’agence pour les criminels internationaux est sur le coup. J’ai dû envoyer tout ce que j’avais. Cela ne me plaît pas beaucoup de travailler avec cet agent Nash. Mais je n’ai pas le choix. Donc nos chers patrons véreux, ils ont détourner de l’argent de notre cher pays pour leur propre profit. Je m'y attendais certes. Les documents que Mitobe m’a donnés parlent d’eux-mêmes. Car bien sûr, j’ai fait des copies. Hors de question que je perde mon dossier. Donc, voici un résumé bref. Quand aux yakuzas et leur princesse. Tu n’étais pas son coup d’essai. Comme le prouve la présence de l’ami de Takao. Il était une de ses victimes.   
\- Cette demoiselle a une façon particulière d’aimer.  
\- Peu importe. Bous avons pu mettre en prison la plupart, Aomine est sous la garde de Kagami. Ces deux-là s’étaient rencontrés apparemment. Du coup, mon collègue utilise leur relation pour le faire parler. Cela semblait fonctionner...  
\- Et Nash ? A-t-il retrouvé nos hommes ?  
\- Pas encore, mais tout est une question de temps. »

Je m’étais donc infiltré dans une entreprise bien plus frauduleuse qu’elle en avait l’air. J’espère juste que mon tyran et son suiveur seront vite retrouvés. Qui sait, ils seraient ensemble dans une chambre en train de faire des galipettes. Je dois avouer que je les imaginais pas mal ensemble ces deux-là. Ils avaient cette façon d’être si proches. 

« On peut sortir ?   
\- Mitobe, oui, mais vous deux…  
-Mais on s’est déjà expliqué…  
\- Il est vrai, mais je veux être sûr d’un truc... »

Mitobe tapotait nos épaules avant de partir sans un mot. J’avais un peu peur, mais connaissant Akashi, ça serait rien de très grave. Il sourit avant de glisser sans son siège. Il croisa ses jambes et nous fixa. Son œil rouge et l’autre jaune ne nous lâchant pas. 

« Je veux être sûr d’être le garçon d’honneur si vous pensez à vous marier. Quand bien même vous quittiez le Japon pour vous unir.   
\- Tu es mon meilleur ami Akashi, bien sûr que tu le seras. Je comptais sur toi pour trouver une salle dans le pays autorisant le mariage gay.  
\- Parfait, parfait. Je vais voir ce que je peux vous proposer, sortez... »

Akashi fit un geste nous indiquant de sortir. Nous faisons sans un mot. Je sens Takao un peu nerveux. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. J’ai souvent tendance à oublier que mon homme est plus grand que moi. C’est assez plaisant, je dois le dire. 

« Tu es sûr que tu peux lui laisser notre futur mariage.   
\- Oui, il est un peu spécial, mais pas méchant en soi. Il n’a pas beaucoup d’amis véritable. C’est pour ça qu’il était autant attaché à moi. Car je n’en voulais pas à son argent. Son père est chef d’une entreprise qui prolifère beaucoup. Malgré qu’il aime son poste à la police. Je sais qu’il gère de loin l’entreprise de son paternel. Il attend seulement que ce dernier lui laisse les rênes entièrement. Le père d'Akashi est têtu. Comme son fils, mais en pire. Donc refuser son aide est bien inutile. »

Je le vis hocher la tête. Il était d’accord. Je le serrais contre moi. C’était vraiment agréable. De sentir qu’il était si attaché à moi. Comme nous étions au travail, on fini par se séparer. Je tournais à mon bureau qui était proche du sien. Je pouvais voir ses cheveux sombres s’agiter derrière, une pille de dossiers. Je souriais, le travail reprenait, mais je ne serait plus seul à présent, même en planque. J’avais presque hâte de la prochaine mission sous couverture. Qui sait ce qui m’attendra. Je sais, c’est dangereux. Mais ce boulot est passionnant quand il le veut. Je suis presque sûr que je serai avec Takao dans cette prochaine mission...


	20. Nigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Après une journée calme, Takao m’a regardé. Il était vrai que nous vivions à présent dans deux maisons différentes. Qui plus est, je ne sais pas comment je retrouverai cet endroit. Je sais que vais avoir une pelle pile de courrier à lire. Si on ne m'a pas oublié. C’était déjà arrivé. Je lâchais un soupir. Je préférerais presque retourner chez Takao. Presque. Mais j’avais des choses à régler. 

« Je retourne chez moi ce soir.   
\- Je t’accompagne si tu le souhaites.  
\- Merci, mais je n’aimerais pas te déranger.  
\- Cela ne me dérange pas. Au moins, on pourra ranger ensemble et parler un peu de travail et de nous deux.  
\- Et qui sait refaire de l’exercice. »

Le rire de mon amant occupa la pièce. Heureusement, le poste était agité à sa façon, sans ça son hilarité aurait fini par attirer les regards. 

« J’aime ce côté de personnalité aussi. Je ne vais pas me plaindre de ce genre d’activité. Avant, tu rentres chez toi. Je te laisse conduire ?  
\- Oui, tu ne sais pas où j’habite et je me vois mal te donner les instructions. C’est chiant. Donc oui, je conduis. J’ai une voiture qui n’attends qu’être utilisée.  
-Espérons qu’elle démarre dans ce cas. »

Je roulais des yeux avant de sortir du bureau. Je n’aimais pas particulièrement que notre enquête nous soit enlevée. Je ne connaissais pas ce Nash, mais il avait énervé Akashi. Je sais combien c’est dangereux de le mettre en colère. Je l’avais vu lors d’un échange houleux avec un de ses amis à l’école. Il avait déjà beaucoup de charisme, c’est pour que je n’avais pas été surpris lors de sa nomination pour être capitaine. Voilà des années que nous étions en place dans cette petite ville du Japon. Certains diront qu’il est inutile qu’une équipe soit aussi fournie que nous. La proximité d’une grande ville amenait quelques citadins de la métropole à se perdre ici. Comme le prouvait cette entreprise aux mains sales. 

Le chemin jusqu’au parking n’était pas bien long, c’est donc sans surprise que je retrouvai rapidement ma voiture. Elle était d’un joli bleu ciel, comme mes cheveux. Elle avait quelques années et kilomètres au compteur, mais je l’aimais beaucoup. Je souris et rentrai dans le véhicule. Une fois installé derrière le volant, j’entendis la porte du côté passager se refermer. Takao avait fini par monter. 

« Elle est mignonne ta voiture. Très mignonne. Elle te correspond bien.  
\- Merci, je l’ai acheté à un cousin. Elle n’est pas du premier âge, mais elle roule assez bien. »

Je tournais la clé dans la serrure, elle tremblait un peu avant de ronronner. C’était une bonne voiture. Donc je conduisais en écoutant la radio, ais aussi Takao. 

« Tu penses qu’on saura ce qu’il en est de cette histoire ? J’avoue avoir un peu peur pour Midorima.  
\- Il ne semble pas fragile, il est même plus grand que moi le bougre. Il s’en sortira, mais ses capacités ont dû servir à ces yakuzas. Ça m’étonnerai pas qu'Akashi et les autres lui posé beaucoup de question avant que Nash l’enlève.  
\- ça veut dire que je ne risque pas de le revoir avant longtemps.  
-Désolé, l’enquête doit avancer, le moindre indice compte. Donc ton ami reviendra après ou sera sous surveillance.   
\- je viens à peine de le retrouver, je n'aimerais pas le perdre.  
\- Tout dépendre des implications qu’il a avec toute cette histoire. Il devra peut-être changer de nom et s’éloigner de toi. Protection des témoins.  
-J’ai vu assez de films policiers, je sais… »

Je posais une main sur ses genoux. J’étais bien content d’avoir une boite à vitesse automatique. Car sans ça, je n’aurai pas pu pas le rassurer comme je le pouvais. Je voyais bien que ça lui faisait mal de laisser son ami. Je ne m’imaginais pas ce que ça ferait si on me séparait d'Akashi. J’espère pour que tout se passera bien pour Midorima. Il a l’air spécial, mais pas méchant. Va savoir pourquoi... Il m’aimait bien. 

Une fois chez moi il a tout regardé avant de me serrer contre lui. Il était encore un peu triste de tout ce que j’avais dit. Je n’avais pas voulu le blesser avec ma remarque. Loin de là. 

« Je te fais un café, un thé ?   
\- Qu’importe, je veux rester dans tes bras et oublier que je pourrai perdre un ami.  
\- Il ne va pas s’envoler pour autant, notre positio en tant que force de l’ordre pourrait te donner de bon avantages dans le futur de votre relation. Et puis tu n’es pas seul, tu as loi et ses gens de la boulangerie qui semble t’avoir adopté. »

Il pouffa avant de m’embrasser un bref moment. Il alla se mettre sur un des canapé. Mon appartement était poussiéreux. Mais ce n'était pas anormal. Je devrai songer à pendre un de ses robots ménagers qui coûte un bras. Je fouillai les armoires pour tomber sur ma réserve à thé. Je pris un mélange que je savais relaxant. Avant de faire fonctionner la bouilloire.

Après trois longues minutes où j’épluchais mon courrier, la machine cessa de ronronner. Je versai l’eau ans une tasse orage vif, cadeau de Akashi qui tentait de colorer ma vie d’autre chose que des couleurs pastels. J’avais toute collection de vaisselle aux couleurs éclantantes par sa faute. Mettais le mélange dans une boule à thé avant de lui servir.

« Il doit encore infuser.   
\- Merci. Tu pourrais me parler d’un truc, s’il te plat.  
-D’accord, je vais parler du chien de Akashi, à la base, c’était le mien. Il s’appelle Nigo car il me ressemble beaucoup. Il était avec moi quand il était encore un chiot. Vraiment adorable. Mais j’ai dû le laisser à Akashi après une mission Depuis Nigo s’est attaché plus fort à mon ami qu’à moi. Il est devenu son second père. C’était un de ses animaux abandonné, du coup je l’ai en partie élevé avant son départ chez mon ami. Il me dit souvent qu’il un peu de moi chez lui avec cet animal... »


	21. Sandwichs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages n m'appartiennent pas.

Cette histoire me fait sourire, l’attachement qu’à Tetsuya pour cet animal est mignon. Je suis sûr qu’il garde de bons souvenirs de ces moments. J’embrasse doucement sa joue. Il m’a rassuré un peu. Je fais confiance à notre chef. Il sait comment rendre les choses plus simples. Parfois, ce n’est pas l’homme que j’aime le magicien, mais lui. Les autres ont tendance à oublier ce genre de détail. Pas moi. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où des situations qui semblaient presque perdue ont été résolue avec le meilleur ami de mon homme. Son intérieur est un peu comme lui, presque immatériel, mais c’était doux. Comme le prouvaient ses coussins duveteux. 

Alors que je me blottissais dans ses bras, je pouvais sentir la fatigue de sa journée se faire plus présente. Je caressai sa joue en douceur. 

« Je vais faire à manger. Ne bouge pas.   
\- Tu n’es pas obligé, en plus, tu as travaillé toi aussi.  
\- Contrairement à toi, je mange correctement. Alors reste là. Il doit avoir bien des trucs impérissables. Sinon au pire, on commande.  
\- Tu ferais mieux commander…  
-D’accord, si tu veux. Tu as une préférence ?   
\- Pas vraiment. »

Je lui frottais la tête avec affection, j’ai opté pour des pizzas, c’était assez simple à manger en plus d’être vraiment pas mauvais. Le gars qui faisait ça était un half. Sa mère venait de l’europe ce qui expliquait ses magnifiques yeux bleu. Les yeux bleus, c’était en partie ça que m’avait attiré vers cet homme. 

Le livreur est passé quelques minutes après, c’était un adolescent de seize ans environ. Il devait travailler dans le restaurant pour s’acheter sûrement quelque chose. Un garçon qui a l’air vraiment adorable. Je lui donné un peu plus. J’espère qu’il gardera cet argent pour se faire plaisir. Je me souvenais de cette période où j’étais encore perdu à cause de mon orientation sexuelle. 

Nous sommes restés sages le soir venus. Nous étions trop fatigués pour aller plus loin qu’un câlin. J’espère que cette histoire finira bien pour nous. Pour notre équipe. Je passai la nuit coller à cet homme que j'aime. Sa chaleur me manquerait trop. Je devais faire en sorte que je reste à ses côtés.

Quand je me suis réveillé, je n’étais pas surpris de voir que la majorité de ses armoires étaient vides ou que c’était des trucs qui avait fini par prendre la poussière. Heureusement, je ne suis pas allergique. J’ai trouvé un paquet de café, je croisais les doigts pour que ce dernier soit encore bon. On ne pouvait pas vivre avec ce genre d’armoire. Je dois combler ce manque grave. Notre collocation forcée allait me manquer. Beaucoup me manquer. Je sens l’odeur, et ça ne sent pas bon. Je pouvais que m’en douter. Je n’avais qu’à descendre et trouver un distributeur de café chaud. Je laisse un mot pour Kuroko.

« Je reviens avec des cafés, à tout de suite. »

J’espère que je reviendrai vite. Je sortais pour trouver un distributeur que je vis un des hommes qui avaient pris un sandwich une fois. J’espère qu’il n’a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire de mafia et d’argent dans des paradis fiscaux. Je me fais discret et prends la boisson avant de filer. Il ne m’a pas vu, c’était mieux ainsi. 

Je suis remonté pour voir si Kuroko était réveillé, et il l’était. Ses cheveux d’un bleu pastel défiant la gravité. Il était vraiment adorable comme ça. Je sais que les jours qui vont venir seront long. Autant pour lui que pour moi. On n'en saurait pas plus que les copies qu’avait gardé Akashi pour le moment.

Au poste, les gens allaient et venait, les policiers de proximité faisaient leur travail et nous, les policiers d’investigation. On creuse plus les sujets parfois. C’est donc sans surprise de voir certaines choses se répéter. Des chats blessés retrouvés, des sacs volés et des soucis de voisinnages. La population de la ville était diverse. Il y avait autant de gens âgés comme moins âgés. Chaque information pouvait être précieuse. Donc je me suis concentré sur les dossiers. Au point que seul le contact chaud d’un verre en carton me sortait de la transe. C’était Tetsuya qui me fixait. 

« Tu ne devrais pas trop en faire. Prends ta pause, il est temps. Je crois que le chef a commandé des sandwichs chez Murasakibara.   
\- C’est Sakurai qui est venu ?  
\- Non, un homme que j’avais jamais vu. Il avait l’air d’un serpent.  
\- Oh ça doit être le type de l’autre fois qui l’a consolé.  
\- Tu m’expliques ? »

Je lui raconte l’histoire de Himayoshi et sa venue. Il est scandalisé et me demande si c’était dans les rapports, bien entendu que c’était dedans. Mais les rapports sont parfois bien froid par rapport à la réalité du terrain. Il finit par soupirer. 

« J’ai sûrement lu cet événement en diagonale, désolé.   
\- Ne t’excuse pas. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui se sont passé et en vrai, on devrait rien savoir de cette enquête et surtout continuer à travailler comme si de rien n’était. Mais je comprends ta frustration. »

Je me lève et vais le serrer, je l’entendais soupirer ?. Il avait besoin de cet instant. Ces histoires le travaillent plus. Il doit s’être attaché un peu à ces fameux collègues. J’espère qu’ils ne seront pas trop impliqué dans cette histoire. Ils sont autant victimes que Midorima. Je bois le café et mange avec bonheur le sandwich fait par Sakurai. Ce gars était un pur génie des arts culinaires. 

La journée passa tranquillement, entre coup de fil et dossiers, quand vint la fin de la journée. J’ai très envie de retrouver Tetsuya chez moi. De le gâter comme il se doit. Mais je ne voulais pas m’imposer plus dans sa vie. Il m’a pris la main. 

« Il n’y a presque rien chez moi, donc j’y prends mes affaires et je dors chez toi, ça te va.   
\- Oui, tu vas vivre avec moi ?  
\- Tes plats et ton corps me manqueraient trop.  
-Petit malin.  
\- Je sais. »

Il me fait rire, cet homme est vraiment celui qu’il me faut. Je suis si heureux. 


	22. Nash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

« Nash est au courant pour nous deux.   
\- Je m’en doutais, j’ai vu le regard qu’il avait posé sur toi. Tu lui plais, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors j’ai fait en sorte qu’il sache que tu es avec moi. Désolé.  
\- Ne t’excuse pas pour ça. L’enquête sera finie un jour, tu penses.  
Oui, même si c’est compliqué. Au moins ton chef est sous les verrous. Il reste à trouver le grand patron… Pour ce qui est de tes collègues, ils ont été innocentés pour la plupart. Certains travaillent, d’autres profite de cette pause pour s’occuper de leur proche. Comme cette Ryuga a qui on avait volé les dossiers. Elle va bientôt se marier avec un gentil garçon qui travaillait dans une autre section. Dans certains malheurs, les couples se trouvent.   
\- Un peu comme nous.  
\- Oui. Les yakuzas ne sont pas leurs seuls contacts, je m’en doutais un peu. Mais ça m’a surpris sur le coup. Et de ton côté ?  
\- J’ai découvert des fausses entreprises qui menaient à des fausses adresses. C’est fou ce que les gens peuvent faire pour de l’argent.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire…  
\- Tu crois qu’on serait plus heureux dans un pays qui nous accepte ?  
\- Oui et non. Et tu sais pourquoi je réponds cela. »

Je hochais la tête le Japon n’était pas parfait. Mais c’était notre pays. Les terres qui nous avaient vu grandir. Malheureusement, les couples de mêmes sexes sont à peine tolérés dans les histoires. Dans la vie, ils existent, mais peu sont officiels. Ce contraste entre le réel et la fiction était quelque chose de typiquement Japonais. Je laissais ma tête se poser contre son épaule. Je sentis sa main me caresser. 

« C’est Nash qui t ‘as proposé de vivre dans son pays ?   
\- Oui.  
\- Vu leur président actuel, je n’irais pas vraiment là-bas.  
\- Oh ça changera.  
\- Sauf si cette orange vivante à perruque blonde est réélue. »

En voyant l’image, je me mettais à rire. Il est vrai que cet homme était particulier. Ce que je trouvais assez drôle ce que les États-Unis était le plus grand concentré de personnes immigré dans le monde. Et pourtant certains s’amusent à être racistes pour des raisons un peu stupides. 

« On n’est pas mieux de l’autre côté.   
\- Je sais, c’est soit on admire, soit on rejette. Chaque nation est unique, car elle agit de façon différente selon les gens qui y vivent. »


	23. Patron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Nash et Akashi avaient fini par se disputer de façon assez violente, les mots en anglais n’étaient pas bien compliqués à traduire. Je posais une main sur l’épaule de Tetsuya qui était à deux doigts d’aller entre les deux hommes dans leur querelle.

« Tu risques de prendre un coup Tetsuya.

\- Je sais, mais je ne pas laisser cette dispute dégénérer. »

Je frottais ses cheveux bleu clair, Kise, un policier de l’autre équipe semblait compter les points à nos côtés. Sa façon d’être proche de mon amant me courrait sur le haricot. Je le supportais parce que l’enquête avançait bien, on était à deux doigts de retrouver le patron…

Sa stature imposante n’avait pas passé inaperçu auprès des habitants du pays où il s’était réfugié. Un peu de nourriture et d’argent suffisant a délié leur langue. Comme souvent, dans les paradis fiscaux, les véritables habitants de ces îles étaient en dessous du seuil de pauvreté et affamé. Payé une misère pour que les riches investisseurs profitent de l’argent que leur donnaient leurs clients. Beaucoup d'organisation de l’ombre telles que les yakuzas et les mafias. Sans oublier toutes ces entreprises en quête d’encore plus d’argent. Comme celle avait travaillé sous couverture son amant.

C’était finalement Nigo qui mit fin au conflit en aboyant joyeusement à ses yeux fixant son premier maître. Je crois que leur lien était si fort qu’ils ont eu une communication télépathique. En tout cas, ça y ressemblait. Voyant le chien se faire remarquer, le duo fusilla du regard l’animal qui baissa ses oreilles et fit son regard de chien battu. Les deux hommes finirent par grattouiller l’animal qui se mit à les lécher.

« Je crois que je vais réclamer mille yens à Kagami... »

Il y a fort à parier que ce Kagami avait perdu un pari. Ne voulant pas en savoir plus. Je suis resté auprès de mon amoureux. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir.

« Je crois que Nigo a évité que le pire arrive. Leurs disputes sont de plus en plus violentes. Je pense que peut-être, ils finiront par s’embrasser et se disputer pour savoir qui aura le dessus. En attendant, on y est presque. »

Je hochais la tête. Le patron était presque à portée de nos actions. Surtout celles de Nash qui avait mis sur l’affaire ses meilleurs éléments. Les aveux du patron de mon homme avaient montré la piste à suivre. L’homme qui était autrefois au sommet d’une grande société se teignait les cheveux et changeait beaucoup de vêtements. Par contre, il laissait souvent derrière lui des preuves microscopiques. C’est ça qui traçait le chemin menant à lui. L’équipe scientifique de Nash était diablement efficace.

L’emménagement se passait bien, on est même sorti faire des course ensemble après le boulot quelques fois. Je pense qu’il envisage d’adopter un animal. Nigo lui manquait.

« Je pense qu’un chat sera mieux pour notre mode de vie.

\- Les déménagements déstabilisent n’importe quel animal. Je pense qu’un animal comme un hamster, un perroquet ou un autre animal en cage pourrait être sympa. Ils sont moins attaché à des endroits comme le peut l’être un chat ou un chien. Donc s'adaptent plus vite...

\- Pas faux, pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant.

\- Je crois que ça qu’à fait ton ancien chien m’a interpellé. »

Il m’a souri et j’ai embrassé sa joue. IL savait à présent que je n’avais rien contre l’adoption d’un animal. 

On passait un moment pour voir comment arranger les armoires afin qu’aucun de nous ne s’y perde. Même si Tetsuya me laissait la majorité du temps le soin de faire à manger. Il le faisait de temps à autre pour me laisser reposer. Ce que j’aimais le plus dans ces journées, c’est notre câlin du soir. Parfois, il déviait, mais c’était toujours de retrouver le corps de la personne que j’aime.

Il a fallu presque deux semaines de plus avant qu’on attrape le patron. Nash avait embrassé Akashi . Ce dernier choqué avait baragouiné un truc qui ressemblait à du chinois. Kagami avait récupéré l’argent qu’il avait parié avec Kise. Ce qui me faisait rire, c’était la manière dont le policier aux cheveux rouge sombre suivait de près le traitement donné à Aomine.

« Enfin !

\- Je suis content que Akashi trouve quelqu’un à sa mesure.

\- Ce n’est pas n’importe qui. Un agent international. Rien que ça. Je sur presque sûr qu’il a compris ce qu’il a dit.

\- Oh, j’ai compris aussi. j’ai appris le chinois avec lui. Et dis-toi que leur relation promet d’être palpitante à suivre.

\- J’espère que cette enquête sera bientôt finie. On a bien arrêté les yakuzas. Mais jusqu’ou ces gens ont été pour de l’argent ?

\- Trop loin. »

Je ne pouvais que confirmer cette idée. Je sais grâce au dossier qu’on a fini par avoir en entier que diverses organisations de l’ombre avait été contacté pour investir dans l’entreprise. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. J’ai appris au détour d’un café avec l’équipe qu’ils avaient investis dans des actions cotés en bourse. Beaucoup de faux pour gonfler le rendement de l’entreprise. Sauf que depuis qu’on était intervenu chez les yakuzas, l’entreprise de cet homme avait été mise devant le fait accompli pour faux et usage de faux, abus de confiance et d’autres délits plus ou moins graves.

« Kuroko et Kuzanari, j’aimerais que vous notiez tout ce que dira ce gros porc. Nous aurons des enregistrements, mais autant avoir des témoins. Toute preuve contre eux n’est pas mauvaise à prendre. Vous serez dans une pièce séparé par une vitre sans tain.

\- Et Nash ?

\- Il sera avec moi. C’est son enquête autant que la mienne, et Kuzanari. Je t’interdis de dire que nous sommes mignons. Testsuya, pas moi et ce mec. Compris ?

\- Oui chef ! »

Je pouvais entendre le léger rire de mon amant, apparemment, Akashi avait vite saisi comment je pouvais fonctionner. Je ne sais pas si c’est flippant ou non. Malgré tout, on saura comment cet homme s’était retrouvé impliqué dans des milieux plus que dangereux pour avoir de l’argent...


	24. Interrogatoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Notes : j'ai eu du mal à faire ce chapitre.

La salle d’interrogatoire était classique, une table blanche entourée de trois chaises. La première chaise était occupée par le chef de mon ancien chef. J’arrivais presque à plaindre ce pauvre meuble qui semblait sur le point de rendre l’âme sous le poids de la personne qui était perchée sur elle.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette chaise va tenir.

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense que d’autres se seraient mis à parier.

\- Tu parles de Kise et de Kagami ?

\- C’est plutôt évident qu’ils le font.

\- Hyuga et Teppei participe aux paris parfois.

\- Je ne l’avais pas vu ça... »

Je pouffais avant de le serrer un peu contre moi. À l’entrée d'Akashi et de Nash dans la pièce, je me suis un peu éloigné pour observer. Ce qui n’empêchait pas Takao de me tenir la main. Je trouvais sa présence vraiment rassurante. Je pense que je suis paré à écouter tout ce qui se passera à ces côtés. Je souris un peu avant de sursauter à cause de la surprise. La voix de Nash est si froide. Je comprends un peu mieux ce que l’homme qui partage ma vie disait. Il m’aimait bien, peut-être un peu trop…

Akashi s’est installé sur une chaise, son regard de conquérant sur le visage. Je pouvais le reconaitre entre mille. Celui qui faisait peur à la plupart des personne. Y compris Takao, si je sentais bien ses tremblements. Je le rassure comme je peux avec mon pouce qui caresse le dos de sa main.

« Monsieur, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre-chemins, pourquoi vous êtes-vous associé à la Famille Momoi et aux triades ?

\- Je n’ai aucun lien avec ces gens. J’étais juste en vacances. Vous savez, chef d’entreprise, c’est un travail de tous les jours.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que racontent les rapports qu’on a eus de ceux qui vous observait. Ce golf avec le parrain d’une triade chinoise.

\- C’est un pur hasard.

\- Voilà des années que mon équipe suit monsieur Xang, dit Nash d’une voix claire, presque tranchante…

-C’est tout à fait un hasard, disait l’homme gras en tremblant.

\- Et c’est par hasard qu’on vous a présenté à d’autres patrons de triades. On disait, je cite, que votre entreprise était un coup sûr. Vous avez blanchi de l’argent sale pour ces gens en échange d’un dividende. Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, tempesta Akashi. »

J’ai vu le sourire de Nash, je sens que leur soirée sera longue. Très longue. Mais qui j’ai bien compris, ce gars avait trempé dans des magouilles à ce point. Il espionnait ses employés pour faire encore plus de profit des quelques dividendes qu’il avait eu grâce à ses magouilles. Et si il avait viré certaines personnes, c’est parce qu’elle était trop proche de la vérité, en plus d’avoir des préférences différentes. Il ne sera pas puni pour ce côté-là. Je trouve ça dommage. Mais je devais avouer que ces crimes internationaux lui permettent déjà de rester un moment derrière les barreaux. Les idées qu’il avait volées ne pouvaient pas être rendues, si ces dernières avaient été utilisées. Par contre, il devait payer une compensation.

Malheureusement, peu de projets avaient été clairement signés. Les anciens employés avaient soit disparus, soit déménagé dans d’autres contrés. Sûrement loin du Japon. Moi, ce pays me manquerai sûrement. Je saisissais le bas de la chemise que portait Takao. 

« Je pense qu’on en sait assez. Même si sa façon, de détester les homosexuels me fait penser que ce type est peut-être un homosexuel refoulé. Mais soit, il aura le temps de se découvrir en prison. Enfin, si ce qu’on dit des prisons est vrai.

\- Pas forcément, c’est un cliché. Comme pas mal de cliché, bien qu’il repose sur des faits. Ils ne sont pas toujours vrais. Tu penses qu’on aura bientôt une nouvelle mission Takao ?

\- Hum… Je pense qu’elle arriva pile au moment où on aura tout installé à l’appartement.

\- Je sens un coup comme ça aussi. Et pour mon meilleur ami ?

\- Il va passer une belle soirée avec son amant ce soir…

\- Tu l’as remarqué aussi ?

\- Bien entendu. Et moi, je sens que je vais sauter sur l’occasion si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- en effet, mais tu n’avais pas êtres aussi subtil, j’aurai pu comprendre avec des mots simple, idiot.

\- Han ce piquant... »

Je roulais des yeux, c’était lui qui me poussait à être comme ça, un peu. Mais il ne semblait pas fâché quand j’étais plus doux. Il embrassa le bout de mon nez.

« Merci d’être toi, chéri.

\- Je n’aime pas ce genre de petit surnom…

\- Je m’en doutais. C’est pour ça que tu sembles t’entendre avec Midorima…

\- Il part aux états-unis ?

\- Oui, il a promis de garder le contact. Grâce à une adresse mail qu’il a crée pour ce genre d’échange.

\- Je suis content qu’on t’ai permis due garder le contact.

\- Nash n’est pas si méchant, juste qu’il aurai aimé t’avoir dans son lot. Je lui ai dit que ça dépendais que de toui. Mais il a bien vu que j’étais jaloux. Je suis sûr que ça l’a amusé.

\- Peut-être... »

Le dossier a eu droit à ses procès plus ou moins secret. Les employés s’étaient retourné contre le patron, sauf quelques-uns. Il avait eu droit à un peu d’argent. Ce qui était pas mal. Sachant que certains avaient une famille, des enfants ou encore une double vie ; Pour fêter la fin de cette histoire, nous avons été chercher un gâteau dans la patisserie de Murasakibara. Et Sakurai s’était caché derrière mon amant. L’homme qui le poursuivait m’avait fusillé du regard. Entre lui et l’autre serpent que m’avait décrit Takao, je me demande lequel était le pire.

« Tu devrais plus t’imposer.

\- Pardon, mais ce n’est pas dans ma nature.

\- Je l’avais deviné. C’est ton amant ?

\- Non, juste un vieil ami avec qui j’ai couché une ou deux fois…. »

Difficile à croire, mais ce garçon avait une vie sexuelle. 


	25. Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les semaines sont passées, il faut dire que Tetsuya est vraiment doué pour disparaître. Je l’ai presque perdu. Presque. Il a trouvé amusant de filer rapidement pour attraper un criminel. Le voir en uniforme et en pleine action avait ce côté excitant. Qui plus est, la relation entre Nash et Akashi avait rendu notre poste plus actif pour les affaires qui se mêlait à l’international. La discrétion de mon amant surprenait n’importe quel fuyard. C’était difficile à croire, mais il était vraiment efficace. Moi, j’étais là souvent pour l’aider à mettre le pauvre homme ou la pauvre femme dans la voiture de patrouille d’un noir discret. Seule la sirène portable nous distinguait. Mais c’était la voiture de service. La radio toujours en marche, sauf quand on n’était pas en service. Par contre, on allait plus vraiment en infiltration. Ce qui n’empêchait pas de surveiller des criminels en planque. Le don de mon amoureux s’étendait donc aux objets qu’il touchait. C’était fascinant. Ça nous a permis d’adopter deux cochons d’inde absolument adorable. 

Ce qui me fait souvent rire, c’est la façon dont Nash fait les choses pour obtenir une nuit de folie avec notre chef. Il ne manquait pas d’imagination. Ce matin-là. On allait déjeuner dans la pâtisserie de Murasakibaka. L’homme aux cheveux violets a frotté mes cheveux, puis celui de mon amant. Je crois qu’il nous a vraiment adoptés. Il y a le beau gosse. Mais aussi plus surprenant Kagami et Aomine. Depuis quand il était sorti de prison ? Captant mon regard, il lever un peu son pantalon. Il portait un de ces trucs qui permettait de suivre un détenu en condition contrôlée. 

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour ce déjeuner. J’ai tenu à ce que seuls mes amis viennent aujourd’hui. Donc vous serez mes seuls clients. Sakurai et son mec actuel, le couple de policier, sans oublier le beau gosse son frère de coeur et son mec, ancien yakuza. Une belle brochette. Je me suis dit aussi que ça serait le moment idéal pour nous pour raconter un peu nos histoires. Voilà des semaines que Takao a repris sa vraie identité. Je me suis attaché à lui, à quelques-uns des policiers. Mais ce n’est pas aussi important que ça pour moi. C’est pour ça que vous êtes invités et pas les autres. Ne soyez pas déçu, mais aussi, nous avons une nouvelle.   
\- Oui, on va se marier. Je suis si content. Tu es content petit frère ? »

Le beau gosse s’était tourné vers Kagami, Apparemment, c’était lui le petit frère. Il était choqué, mais je pense qu’il s’attendait pas à ce que son frère de cœur se marie. Il parla rapidement en anglais. Même avec toutes les leçons que j’avais eue et les visites de Nash, je n’avais pas tout compris. En tout cas, ils semblaient heureux l’un pour l’autre. Dommage qu’ils parlaient trop vite. Je serrai la main de mon amant. 

« Et nous, c’est pour quand ?   
\- Oh, quand tu veux.  
\- Pourquoi pas ici et maintenant ? »

Il se baissa et mit un genou par terre. Son regard était déterminé. Je ne pouvais pas être plus amoureux qu’à cet instant. Le silence s’était installé entre nous, même la communication en anglais rapide avait cessé. 

« Takao Kuzanari, veux-tu m’épouser ?  
\- Bien sûr. Oui, cent fois oui.  
\- Embrasse-moi crétin. » 

Et c’est ce que je fis dans la seconde qui suivit. Je regrettais l’absence de Midorima. Mais je savais qu’il me soutiendrait. Il serait heureux quand je lui enverrai un mail la prochaine fois sur notre adresse secrète. Je le serrai contre moi. Je ne regrettais pas d’avoir suivi mon instinct et avoir voulu retrouver un ami. Sans ces événements, je ne l’aurai jamais croisé. 

« Si je comprends, il y a un double mariage en préparation. Dis Kagami avec un air étonné sur le visage.  
\- On dirait. En tous cas, je veux faire le gâteau des deux.  
\- Mais tu es le marié, dit le beau gosse. C’est pas à toi de faire ça.  
\- J’ai juste envie de bien manger, dit platement Murasakibara.  
\- Dis surtout que tu veux tout engloutir, mon glouton chéri, disait tendrement Himuro aka le beau gosse. »

Sakurai mit fin au débat en se proposant comme traiteur, même s’il moins doué en pâtisserie, il se débrouillait. Il recevait nos seulement un câlin de ma part. Mais aussi la part des trois autres. Je pense qu’on est parti pour le faire vraiment le même jour. Ça avait un côté amusant. Car il fallait se mettre d’accord sur la musique et l’entrée de bal. Mais surtout savoir dans quel pays on ferai ça. Les États-Unis semblaient être une évidence. 

« Si on allait au pays de ce grand crétin de Nash.   
\- On emmène Akashi pour éviter qu’il nous vente trop les avantages de sa nation, on est d’accord, dit Kuroko.  
\- Totalement, d’accord, j’en ai assez entendu de l’Amérique pour en faire un livre entier.  
-C’est à ce point, demandait Himuro.  
\- Tu n’as pas idée, dirent les policiers de la salle d’une même voix. »

Ce qui provoqua le rire de chacune des personnes présente, d’abord ceux pas concernés, puis les autres suivirent avec joie. 

Les gâteaux d'Atsui, il avait insisté pour qu’on l’appelle par son prénom, était vraiment délicieux. J’étais vraiment rassasié quand il annonçait que c’était l’heure de porter un toast. Il avait surit. Il tenait de son autre main celle de son fiancé. Déjà qu’il était beau, là, il rayonnait presque. C’était vraiment touchant de voir à quel point, on pouvait ressembler à une famille. Ça me faisait chaud au cœur. Je serai la main de Tetsuya. 

« Au mariage et à notre future fête. Et aux états-unis qui ne sont pas trop regardant pour les mariages.. Enfin dans certains lieux.   
\- Je pense qu’on n'échappera pas à Vegas.  
\- Tant que ce n’est pas un Elvis qui officie.  
\- Plus kitch, tu meurs. »

L’assemblée rit et entrechoqua leurs verres.


	26. USA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je déteste l’avion, c’est officiel, les enfants qui crient et les films nuls. Le seul point positif de ce voyage, c’est que j’ai pu dormir tranquillement à côté de Takao sans que personne ne dise rien. C’était à moitié endormi qu’on a fini par atterrir. Bien que je savais que certains de nos amis étaient présent dans l’appareil, je me suis hâté de sortir de cette boite de conserve. Content de parcourir les longs couloirs qui me menaient là où seront nos valises. Je m’arrêtais devant le tapis roulant au-dessus duquel était affiché notre numéro de vol. L’avais-je appris ? Peut-être…

« Si pressé qu’on soit marié Tetsuya ?   
\- Non, je déteste l’avion. Ce gamin qui a pleuré presque tout le voyage, j’étais à deux doigts de l’étrangler. Je me suis demandé pourquoi ces parents ne l’ont pas fait taire.  
\- C’est une question qu’eux seuls peuvent répondre. Et comme toi, je n’ai pas envie de croiser ces personnes. Je me suis dépêché, je ne peux pas te perdre. Akashi ne pardonnerait pas.  
\- Il n’était pas avec nous.  
\- Monsieur, il a voyagé en première classe. Donc, il n’a peut-être pas eu droit au bébé qui pleure.  
\- Sûrement, je l’envie. Mais j’ai fini par m’endormir. Merci pour tes caresses. Sans elles, j’aurais supporté plus longtemps ces cris. Je n’aurai pas su me retenir de faire un meurtre. Vive la tâche sur mon dossier.  
\- Surtout pour un policier. Ça serait un très mauvais plan.  
\- Je confirme, intervint Akashi. Qui t’a repoussé dans tes retranchements ?  
\- Un bébé pleurer, intervins-je à mon tour.  
\- Je compatis, même si à part monsieur le pdg qui tapait fort sur son clavier, c’était calme de mon côté. Je pense avoir perçu des cris les rares fois où les portes se sont ouverte. Kuzanari, ce bébé a t-il pleurer tout le voyage ?  
\- Non, mais une bonne partie, il s’est tu pendant deux heures. Moment magnifique ou tout notre compartiment a poussé un soupir de soulagement.  
\- Preuve s’il en est que cet enfant pleurait trop pour tous les autres voyageurs. Et personne n’a rien fait. Étonnant. »

Je vis Takao hausser les épaules, je savais que s’il n’avait pas bougé pour parler aux parents, c’est parce que je m’étais endormi sur lui. On a récupéré vos valises et nous sommes sortis de l’aéroport, il faisait jour. J’avais bien fait de dormir. J’ai reposé, assez pour voir la ville, enfin, les casinos à perte de vue. Ce n’était pas compliqué d’imaginer des personnes perdre des grosses en une soirée. Tout était extravaguant. Même mes cheveux bleus semblaient presque normaux dans ce paysage haut en couleur. 

Nous avons fini dans une rue bordée d’église en tout genre. Il y avait des Elvis. Nash était là, il parlait vivement avec Akashi. Je crois qu’ils sont en train de voir dans quel endroit, on ira. Tout ce que voulait Murasakibara, c’est un endroit pour y faire des gâteaux. 

« Ne t’en fais pas pâtissier d’exception, je nous ai loué un endroit pour faire la fête. On aura même droit à deux spectacles durant notre fête. Je tiens à ce que le mariage de mon meilleur ami soit, un jour, inoubliable. Kuroko mérite ça. » 

Je me sentais un peu gêné. Mais l’attachement de mon ami faisait plaisir. C’est pour ça que même sans la menace, j’en ai fait un garçon d’honneur. Nous avons décidé d’aller dans la tenue par un drag-queen. L’homme déguisé en femme était presque convaincant. Enfin, si on ne faisait pas attention à son maquillage outrageux. Mais c’était son choix. On a commencé par Murasakibara et le beau gosse. À force d’entendre ce surnom, le pauvre Himuro réagis plus à ces mots qu’à son propre prénom. J’ai vu sa confusion quand le prêtre a dit son prénom. Où dois-je dire la prêtresse ? Lui a dit s’il acceptait avant de demander à son amant la même chose. Je trouvais un peu dommage qu’on ne puisse pas faire selon les traditions japonaises. 

Puis ce fut à notre tour. Je pouvais sentir la nervosité de mon amant. Il était ému comme le prouvaient les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Nous nous sommes dit à notre tour et nous sommes sortis, envahis par les pétales de roses de toutes les couleurs. Sûrement pour rendre hommage au drapeau gay. Cette idée me faisait sourire. Cette mission d’infiltration avait changé ma vie comme la sienne. Pourtant, si c’était à faire. Je le referais sans l’ombre d’une hésitation. Takao est un homme attentionné, un peu taquin et adorable. Je sais qu’il aurait voulu que son ami soit là. Mais je suis sûr qu’il était là. Parmi toutes les personnes dans le public. Déguisé en drag-queen. Je suis sûr que la robe est son objet fétiche. Ou une bêtise du genre. J’avais compris que ce garçon avait une collection impressionnante d’objet fantasque. Et que sa passion n’avait pas cessé. Il se tenait aux courants des prédiction de son astrologue préférée du Japon via Internet. J’avais pu voir sur les photos de classes de mon homme… Mon Homme, on était marié. Je suis heureux. Akashi et Nash s’entendaient si bien qu’ils avaient fini par se retirer à la moitié de la fête. Murasakibara avait fait un gâteau si bon que le pauvre traiteur de la salle avait fini par l’insulter en anglais. Himuro y a répondu avec des mots de même acabit, utilisant parfois le Japonais. 

Quand nous sommes sortis à notre tour, j’étais heureux, un peu fatigué. Mais ce n’est pas ça qui m’a empêché de pousser sur le lit qui nous était réservé mon amant. L’hôtel subirait la preuve de notre amour ce soir. Et je n’allais pas me plaindre de ça. Que du contraire. Ce fut même moi qui initia le point de départ en l’embrassant avec passion. Nos vêtements avaient tellement éparpillé que j’ai eu du mal à tout retrouver. Je me baladais à moitié nu dans la chambre. N’ayant pas assez de moi, mon amant m’avait réclamé son round matinal. 


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je ne vais pas mentir, les années ont passé depuis que je me suis marié avec Takao. On a fini par accepter la proposition de Nash. Il faut dire qu'Akashi avait déjà une bonne part de lui aux états-unis. Et que nous sommes les seuls à avoir suivi la folle aventure. Notre équipe a bien changé. À présent, il y avait Kagami et Aomine qui fonctionnait du tonnerre. Oh, il se disputait souvent et préférai sans l’ombre d’un doute le terrain. Même moi, j’y allais parfois. Je servais d’espion de choix pour Nash. Ce qui arrangeait moins mon mari. Il s’était fait que je vivrai un peu comme un infiltré jusqu’à ma retraite. 

Le Japon me manque un peu, mais les visites régulières de Himuro et son homme ont rassuré moi et mon amant. Le pâtissier parlait de mieux en mieux anglais. Sakurai s’occupait en grande partie de la boutique quand ils étaient absents. Il finira par se rendre compte que le géant violet lui faisait confiance et qu’il lui laissait l’endroit avec plaisir. Mais connaissant son souci de confiance, ça risque de prendre encore des années. 

Moi, j’étais heureux, malgré mes missions, on avait eu le temps de s’installer et de profiter l’un de l’autre un bon moment. Midorima avait fini par venir dans notre maison, ses cheveux verts, qui le caractérisaient à sa libération, étaient devenus bleu turquoise. Un peu comme les miens. Mais en moins beau, d’après Takao. J’adore le fait qu’il soit toujours aussi amoureux de moi comme ça. J’ai l’impression que chaque jour est le premier. Je l’aime, et je pense que l’avoir trouvé est une des meilleures choses qui me sont arrivé dans ma vie. Quelles étaient les autres choses ? 

D’abord mon mariage en quatuor, après la rencontre d'Akashi à l’université, l’adoption de notre enfant et chaque moment intime avec mon mari. Étant plus vieux tous les deux, nos unions sont moins vives, mais pas dépourvue de la passion qui nous dévore. Je pose un regard sur lui et embrasse ses lèvres. 

« Bonjour mon amour.   
\- Hello my sweet heart. Tu vas réveiller notre fils ? Il doit aller à l’école ce matin.  
\- J’espère qu’il s’entendra avec les autres enfants.  
\- Au pire, il a hérité de ta capacité à disparaître. Pour le grand malheur de son parrain.  
\- Akashi l’adore, pareil pour Nash. Je vais réveiller notre fils, reste là... »

Il m’a souri, je suis sorti du lit et me suis habillé rapidement. J’ai d’abord secoué son petit corps. Il était si mignon que j’avais du mal à croire que personne n’avait voulu de lui. Tout ça parce que comme Akashi, il avait deux yeux différents et qu’il était un peu différent. Être autiste était certes une pathologie lourde, mais avec du temps, on avait réussi à entrer dans son cœur et être ses vrais parents. 

« Ethan, mon bébé, tu dois aller à l’école.   
\- Pas envie papa… J’ai peur, si peur…  
\- Je sais mon cœur. Mais ton père sera là pour t’épauler. Tu sais qu‘il ne perdra pas lui.  
\- Plus tard, je veux un amoureux comme le tien, papa.  
\- On verra, fiston. Habille-toi.  
\- Tu m’aides ? »

Avec un regard comme ça, il était difficile de lui résister. J’ai fini par céder et mit ses vêtements. Il n’était pas très sûr de lui. Ça n’a pas été facile, mais je ne regrette rien. Je sais que le monde peut être beau comme laid. Le vice-président de l’entreprise frauduleuse avait fini par sortir à moitié mort. Le monde carcéral n’était pas toujours des plus tendres. J’ai pu le voir pour une mission. J’ai bien cru passer à la casserole à un moment. Heureusement, j’avais été aidé et Akashi n’avait tenu à ce que je reste plus longtemps. Donc j’étais resté une semaine, mais une semaine m’avait permis de comprendre ce monde. Et un peu de ses manigances. 

« Je suis prêt, tu laisses père m’accompagner ?   
\- Oui, tu sais ce que tu dois faire si ça ne va pas ?  
\- Utiliser les mots secrets en japonais.  
\- Tout à fait fiston, tu es plus malin qu’eux en plus le japonais est un bon code. Peu de personnes le comprenne.  
\- Mes papas sont géniaux.  
\- Pas autant que toi mon cœur. Je vais au travail. Bon courage avec ton père. »

Il hocha la tête et alla chercher Takao qui avait eu le temps de se laver et se changer. Il en imposait dans son uniforme. Il savait que ça servait à rien, mais il l’avait mis pour rassurer Ethan. Un papa policier ça avait un certain prestige. Je lui fit un bisou. 

« Moi aussi, veux un bisou de mes papas. »

Et on lui a donné, ce garçon était vraiment un sacré manipulateur. Mais ce n’était pas plus mal. Je suis sorti avec la voiture noire. Quand je suis rentré dans les bureaux, j’étais appelé par Akashi. Il portait sur une de ses mains, l’alliance, preuve de sa récente union avec Nash. Il avait mis plus de temps à se décider que d’autres. Mais il était indéniable que ces deux hommes s‘étaient trouvés. 

« Comment va Ethan ?  
\- Il stressait, ton filleul est à l’école et accompagné de Takao.  
\- Alors, il a un bon protecteur…  
\- J’ai une mission pour toi, elle va te plaire…  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Tu va récupérer des informations sur un trafic d’armes international. Mais aussi sur du trafic d’être humains. Certaines personnes sont lié à notre première affaire.  
\- Bien Akashi, ou je devrai dire Gold…  
\- Va récupérer tes informations avant que je me fâches.  
\- Oui chef ! »

Mon côté piquant en pleine action, pourquoi retirer ce côté de ma personnalité, il plaisait à mon amant. Je souriais, je savais que j’allais avoir du mal, mais aussi tous les soins de Takao. Tant que ma famille de cœur allait bien. Je pouvais un peu risquer ma vie… Enfin pas trop sinon Takao se fâchera et en colère. Il est effrayant… Je lui trop bien enseigné ma technique de colère froide… J’en suis que plus amoureux de lui. 


End file.
